Fun or Emptiness
by Lupinou
Summary: 3ans en prison, ça changerait n'importe qui. Mais pas elle. Emily a changé avant d'aller en prison. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Et pourquoi ces gardes ? En quoi Raven est concernée ? Finn ne comprend pas mais il est déterminé à trouver des réponses, peu importe le prix à payer. Il ne la laissera pas tomber à nouveau. Sombre ! Sexe ! Pas de Happy End ! Fin AU ! OC / Lincoln au final
1. Prologue

**Hey ! Voici enfin une fiction de ma propre composition! J'ai déjà une idée de là où ça me mènera mais je suis ouverte à toute proposition, n'hésitez pas à proposer toute sorte de choses: ça pourra peut-être enrichir cette histoire.**

**Comme précisé dans le résumé, je parle de choses sombres, notamment de mal-être; ça ne veut pas forcément le pas sur la série Les 100 mais ça sera quand même assez présent au début de la fiction. Il y aura également beaucoup de sexe, parfois simplement des références, parfois des scènes écrites. Il y aura de nombreux jurons, des insultes, des combats, des morts… Aussi, ce ne sera PAS un happy end où le OC trouve son âme-sœur et ainsi de suite. Alors il y aura en effet un happy end pour tout le monde, mais pas pour le OC.**

**Je mettrais une petite annonce au début des chapitres qui pourraient être les plus choquants. Je n'en dis pas plus, ça serait du spoil. D'ailleurs, il y aura du SPOIL pour la première saison des 100, si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous déconseille de lire ceci (qu'est-ce que vous faîtes même ici?). Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction ne s'étirera que sur la saison 1: il n'y aura pas de Mont Wether, etc…**

**Enfin, et je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois: tous ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient pas. Je n'ai de droit que sur mon OC, Emily, que j'imagine comme Shanina Shaik, la fille sur l'image de couverture. N'hésitez pas à aller sur Google Image et à taper son nom pour plus d'images.**

* * *

Un bruit métallique familier retentit dans la petite pièce où j'habitais depuis déjà plus d'un an. Je me trouvais recroquevillée contre le mur à l'opposé de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Tout autour de moi était fait à partir du même métal gris terne qu'on pouvait voir partout ailleurs sur cette foutue arche. Tout gris et tout uni. Pas que j'ai eu un jour envie de faire quoi que ce soit pour changer ça. En fait, je m'en foutais. Tout ce qui comptait était le garçon qui rentrait dans ma cellule de prison. _Tiens, tiens… Un petit nouveau…_

Je me léchais les lèvres et me levais souplement, sans le quitter du regard. Il se déplaça inconfortablement. Je retins un soupire à grand peine. Il allait être tellement facile à casser ! _Eh bien, ça sera amusant quand même…_

\- Salut… Soufflais-je en m'avançant vers lui d'une démarche féline, un sourire sournois planté sur les lèvres.

\- P… Prisonnier 2-2-1 ? M'appela-t-il en déglutissant fortement. Je… Je suis ici pour vous emmener à la douche.

\- Je m'appelle Emily. Et toi ? Continuais-je sans prendre en compte sa demande.

\- Bellamy…

Il continua à me regarder, ses yeux s'écarquillant encore plus si possible quand je fis glisser langoureusement un de mes doigts sur son torse jusqu'à sa ceinture que j'attrapais pour le tirer vers moi. Je me mordis les lèvres d'anticipation. _J'espère qu'il est bon…_

Au dernier moment, ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et me bloquèrent.

\- J'ai entendu parler de toi. Déclara-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus stable qu'auparavant.

Je plissais les yeux. Il m'avait jouée en se faisant passer pour une faible chose. C'était plutôt pas mal pour un apprenti garde. Mon sourire en coin revint sur mon visage. _Peut-être que ça va être enfin intéressant…_

\- Tu as tué 5 gardes.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as entendu à mon propos ? Demandais-je en tirant un peu plus sur sa ceinture mais il tint bon.

\- Non…

\- Bien ! Alors tu sais ce qu'il va se passer. Personne ne me résiste, Bellamy… Si tu le fais, je te briserais, et là aussi, tu seras à moi. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire.


	2. Chapitre 1

Le grincement métallique retentit dans ma cellule et je fronçais les sourcils. Ce n'était pas l'heure de la douche et il était vraiment rare que les gardes viennent me voir en dehors de cet horaire là. Alors que se passait-il ? Je me relevais de ma position assise habituelle en voyant les yeux écarquillés d'un des plus jeunes gardes.

\- Matt ? Appelais-je, les sourcils froncés.

Le garçon, qui était un garde officiel depuis à peine un an maintenant, sursauta et fixa ses yeux presque paniqués sur moi.

\- Emily…

Il s'approcha à grand pas vers moi et attrapa mon visage entre ses mains gantées. Un frisson de dégoût me traversa mais je me forçais à lui faire un doux sourire. Après tout, grâce à lui, j'avais parfois droit à deux desserts…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Matt ?

\- Le conseil…

\- Quoi ? Ils ont décidés de me faire flotter un peu plus tôt ?

Je ricanais sans réelle émotion, ni amertume, ni colère, ni tristesse. J'avais eu trois ans pour me faire à l'idée de mourir. Même avant ça, je savais très bien ce qu'entraîneraient mes actions.

\- Non, le conseil envoie des prisonniers sur Terre.

\- Sur Terre ? M'étonnais-je. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour tester si elle est habitable, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Il faut que tu y ailles.

\- Absolument pas ! Refusais-je nette et il m'envoya un regard suppliant, comme si je me souciais de ce qu'il voulait.

\- Si tu restes ici, tu meurs dans une semaine avec certitude. Là-bas, tu auras peut-être une chance de survivre.

\- Je ne crois pas que le conseil veuille m'envoyer, MOI, avec des jeunes sur Terre. Expliquais-je en dernier recours mais il secoua simplement la tête.

\- Aucun membre du conseil ne le veut, mais j'ai trouvé une solution. Tu iras à la place d'un autre prisonnier.

Il avait tout préparé. Merde son amour pour moi, ça m'avait bien arrangé quelques privilèges cette dernière année mais ça allait aujourd'hui être ma mort ! En même temps, si je n'avais pas joué avec lui, il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de moi… Merde moi et mes manipulations pour égayer mon quotidien morne !

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Il me sourit narquoisement et je roulais presque des yeux avant de me retenir au dernier moment. Est-ce qu'il se croyait sexy ? Il ressemblait plutôt à une chèvre qu'à un homme, avec ses yeux marron, ses cheveux blonds platine et ses regards d'idiots amoureux. Mais bon, on lui avait souvent assigné le travail de m'emmener à la douche ces derniers temps et là-bas… disons qu'en terme de sexe il était vraiment endurant. Plus que tous les autres gardes que j'avais pu essayer… C'est pourquoi je l'avais gardé bien enroulé autour de mon petit doigt. Maintenant, à vrai dire, je commençais à le regretter…

\- Bien… Soupirais-je. De toute façon, mourir dans une semaine ou maintenant, quelle est la différence ?

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir.

Il roula des yeux devant mon air dramatique.

\- Garde Smith ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Retentit soudainement une voix dans la pièce.

Matt posa un doigt sur son oreille et appuya sur quelque chose dedans.

\- Tout va bien, commandant. Le prisonnier a été récalcitrant mais la batte que vous m'avez donnée a très bien joué son rôle. Je m'occupe du bracelet et l'emmène directement dans la navette.

\- Très bon travail Garde Smith.

\- Merci Commandant.

Je roulais réellement des yeux cette fois-ci.

\- Lèche boules. Lâchais-je avec un sourire narquois.

\- Oh, crois-moi Emily, commença-t-il d'une voix grave, j'aimerais vraiment avoir autre chose à lécher mais comme tu vas partir, il faut bien que je me rabatte sur quelque chose.

\- Dommage alors, puisque moi je serais avec pleins de jolis garçons… Jouais-je.

Je le vis faire la moue mais il ne répondit pas. Il déclara juste que nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps. Il sortit d'un sac des vêtements et me les donna, m'ordonnant de les mettre. Je pinçais les lèvres. Pas que je n'aimais pas les ordres, j'adorais les ordres mais… seulement pendant le sexe. Ca, c'était sexy, dominant et brutal comme je l'aimais. Mais dans la vie quotidienne, suivre les ordres, ce n'était définitivement pas mon truc. Toutefois, je m'exécutais.

Je mettais le soutien-gorge de sport couleur corail en grimaçant à la couleur. Bien, ça allait bien avec mes yeux verts mais ce n'était pas non plus ma couleur préférée. J'enfilais un débardeur kaki collant mes formes, mettant en avant mes yeux et surtout mon bonnet C, et par-dessus un sweat militaire à capuche. Pour ce qui est du bas, Matt m'avait donné un pantalon noir avec des poches sur les cuisses, du genre legging de sport, fait à partir d'un matériau souple et résistant. Je souris : ça remontait mes fesses déjà bombées par tous les exercices de sport que j'avais continué à faire même en prison. Merci à mon papa chéri pour son apprentissage. Je glissais ensuite mes pieds dans des bottes en cuir noir, qui remontaient jusqu'à mi-mollet. Il me tendit aussi deux élastiques pour mes cheveux et je me fis rapidement une tresse pour tenir à distance mes longs cheveux de mon visage.

Ensuite, il me mit le fameux bracelet… eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais un bracelet, mais plutôt une menotte unique qui m'empêche d'être vraiment libre. Mais bon, encore une fois je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Matt m'observa un instant avec un sourire fier.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'une chose pour parfaire la tenue de l'aventurière. J'ai entendu dire qu'il l'avait trouvé sur toi le jour où ils t'ont arrêtée, alors je me suis dit que peut-être… ça comptait pour toi et que tu voudrais le récupérer.

Il sortit soudainement de derrière son dos une grande lame familière, qui était un mix entre un couteau de cuisine et une dague. Un grand sourire, un vrai sourire, étira mes lèvres. Je la pris entre deux doigts pour soupeser à nouveau son poids puis l'empoignais correctement. La lame était en acier si pur que je pouvais me voir en réflexion dessus. Le manche était de la taille exacte de ma main, noir avec des branches d'arbre et des feuilles d'un doux vert qui s'enroulaient autour. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi parfaite.

\- Tiens, je lui ai faite moi-même un fourreau pour la protéger. Je me suis inspiré du manche à vrai dire.

Il le glissa dans ma botte droite alors que je l'observais, les sourcils froncés. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Personne n'avait fait quelque chose d'aussi gentil et d'aussi attentionné pour moi depuis la mort de ma mère, il y a bientôt 8 ans. M'aimait-il tant que ça ?

\- C'est parfait… Murmurais-je, hésitante.

Quand il se releva, j'accrochais mon regard au sien et y cherchais la vérité. Lentement, il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et me colla à lui. Je pinçais les lèvres avec humeur.

\- Promet-moi que tu ne m'oublieras pas et je te promets que je te rejoindrai sur Terre. On pourra refaire notre vie là-bas. Dit-il avec tant de conviction et d'espoir que j'eu envie de rire.

Je le croirais presque si j'étais amoureuse de lui. Berk, je ne voulais pas me le coltiner toute ma vie ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était m'amuser avant de mourir et le voilà à me parler mariage et enfants !

\- Bien sûr Matt. Souris-je doucement.

Je l'embrassais sur le coin de la bouche et bien qu'il sembla un peu déçu, il ne dit rien. Il savait mieux. C'était l'unique règle que j'ai jamais mise en place dans chacune de mes relations avec les gardes. Pas de bisous sur la bouche. Ce n'était que du sexe.

Ensuite je lui pris la main et l'entraînais vers la porte entrouverte.

\- Allons-y.

Il me dirigea à travers tous les prisonniers jusqu'à la navette, où il m'installa sur un siège à côté d'une fille blonde endormie. Il fixa les attaches en place sur mon torse et attrapa mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Em ?

Je lui accordais toute mon attention comme il le demandait.

\- Reste en vie s'il-te-plait.

\- J'essaierai. Acquiesçais-je.

\- Nous nous reverrons.

_Je ne pense pas…_ Après tout, quand les membres du conseil verront que le prisonnier qui était censé partir est toujours dans sa cellule et que je ne le suis plus, ils feront forcément le lien et Matt sera punit. Et puisqu'aujourd'hui, tout crime est passable de la peine de mort, ce qu'ils appellent gentiment « se faire dériver » pour ne pas faire de vagues, il y avait de nombreuses chance que je ne revois plus jamais Matt. _Dommage, il est si bon quand il est en colère…_ Pensais-je en faisant la moue.

\- Tout va bien aller, Emily. Je t'aime

Il embrassa mon front et partit rapidement avant que je ne puisse répondre, sachant très bien quelle aurait été la réponse. Il n'aurait pas aimé.

Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, je grimaçais et croisais les bras en m'affalant sur le siège très inconfortable. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, des gardes fermèrent la porte et quasiment tout de suite, une secousse traversa la navette. _Ca y est, c'était fait, nous partions pour la Terre…_

Un bruit à ma droite me fit me tourner. La fille se réveillait. Elle était jolie, avec ses grands yeux bleus verts. Elle sembla confuse un moment avant que son regard ne se focalise sur moi. Je lui fis mon sourire narquois habituel.

\- Il était temps de te réveiller Princesse Aurore, nous venons de quitter l'Arche. Me moquais-je doucement.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis grimaça en se redressant et en attrapant son poignet.

\- Ca va, ca ne fait pas SI mal que ça !

Je roulais des yeux mais le garçon noir de son autre côté lui vola son attention.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous.

Tiens, ils semblaient se connaître. Je me désintéressais de la conversation, n'écoutant que d'une oreille jusqu'à ce que j'entende Wells, car c'était son nom, avouer n'être là rien que pour la blonde, je ricanais. Ce que l'amour pouvait faire aux gens était incroyable !

\- Rooh, trop mignon !

Ils firent que si je n'étais pas là et ça m'allait très bien. Ensuite, de petits écrans que je n'avais même pas remarqués s'allumèrent et le chancelier Jaha apparut. Il commença à blablater mais je n'écoutais rien. Je n'avais rien contre lui, mais je me fichais de ce qu'il pouvait dire, je savais déjà le plus important. On nous envoyait sur Terre, point final.

\- Ton père c'est un vrai con, Wells ! Hurla un garçon.

L'affirmation fut suivie de rires provenant de gens qui ne pouvait être que des idiots. Je roulais des yeux mais plaçais cette information bien rangée dans un coin de ma tête. Ca pouvait toujours servir.

\- Dis donc, on dirait que ton père t'aime pas beaucoup pour t'envoyer sur Terre, Wells. Ca doit être dur. Je pris un ton faussement compatissant.

Il tourna la tête sans répondre, les lèvres serrées alors que la blonde me jetait un regard noir. Je souris simplement, amusée.

\- Hey, regardez ça ! Bravo Finn !

Je roulais des yeux en entendant ça. _Evidemment qu'il est ici et qu'il fait l'intéressant !_

\- SpaceWalker a encore frappé !

Je n'eu même pas à me tourner pour le voir, il vint flotter à l'horizontal devant le garçon noir à deux places de moi.

\- Tu as vu ça Wells, ton père a finit par me faire dériver. Fanfaronna-t-il, les bras croisés sur le torse et son vieux bonnet enfoncé sur la tête.

\- Tu ferais bien de te rattacher avant que les parachutes s'ouvrent. Grinça le fils du chancelier sans répondre à sa remarque sournoise.

Il n'avait pas tord, c'était dangereux de se détacher. Et puis, j'étais assez étonnée qu'il n'ait pas réagit aux remarques. C'était intelligent.

\- Hey vous deux ! S'exclama la blonde juste à mon oreille, me faisant grimacer et m'éloigner d'elle. Bougez plus si vous voulez rester en vie !

Finn tourna son regard vers elle, intéressé.

\- Alors, c'est toi la traitresse mise en isolement pendant un an ?

\- C'est toi l'idiot qui a gâché un mois d'oxygène pour une balade dans l'espace ? Répliqua-t-elle avec verve.

\- Une balade très cool. Acquiesça-t-il avec un petit sourire fier.

Je roulais des yeux. Typique de lui.

\- Cet idiot s'appelle Finn, intervins-je, et maintenant que tu lui as répondu, il ne va plus te lâcher. C'est un vrai pot de colle, je sais de quoi je parle. Mais bon, on a finit par former des liens et a devenir les meilleurs amis possibles, n'est-ce pas Finn ?

Je dirigeais mon sourire narquois dans sa direction, attendant avec impatience sa réaction. D'abord, il me fixa, médusé.

\- Em ?

\- En chair et en os, mon cher ami.

Et juste comme ça, on visage s'assombrit, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il pinça ses lèvres.

\- Nous n'avons jamais été amis.

\- Oh, s'il-te-plait Finn, nous l'avons toujours été et nous le serons toujours ! Riais-je faussement. N'est-ce pas toi qui disais ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas ami avec les meurtriers !

\- Aoutch ! M'exclamais-je, posant théâtralement ma main droite sur ma poitrine. Tu me brises le cœur Finnou ! Pleurnichais-je en utilisant son surnom de quand nous étions petit.

\- Hey ! Boucle ton harnais ! Hurla la blonde que j'avais complètement oubliée à deux garçons qui s'étaient détachés aussi.

\- Laisse-les, Blondie, s'ils veulent mourir, tant pis pour eux.

Finn me jeta un regard noir mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les parachutes se déployèrent et il se retrouva expulser en l'air. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, ce fut l'instinct qui parla.

Je me propulsais en avant du mieux que je pu avec les attaches me coinçant contre mon siège. J'attrapais son bras et le tirais aussi fort que possible. Il s'écrasa au sol. Avec mes pieds, je le tirais pour qu'il soit protégé entre mes jambes et mon siège. Tout de suite après, un gros morceau de métal s'effondra juste là où il était une seconde auparavant. Finn serra mon mollet fort et me regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. La navette bougea de tous les côtés et j'entendis Blondie hurler quelque chose mais je ne brisais jamais la connexion entre lui et moi. Inconsciemment, j'imagine qu'on se rassurait mutuellement. On allait s'en sortir, tous les deux.

Et puis soudain, sur une dernière secousse, tout s'arrêta. Plus aucun mouvement, plus aucun bruit, plus aucune lumière. Rien. On était arrivé sur Terre, vivant…

XXXXX

Les harnais se détachèrent. J'enlevais rapidement le mien et me relevais, vite suivit par Finn qui se précipita vers les deux garçons qui l'avaient imité et s'étaient détachés en plein vol. Blondie le rejoignit mais au vu du signe de tête du garçon, ils n'avaient pas survécu. Je soupirais. _Ca commence bien…_

\- Non, on peut pas ouvrir le sas comme ça ! Hurla la blonde en se relevant brusquement.

Je roulais des yeux mais la suivis tout de même jusqu'à l'échelle qui menait à la porte.

\- Hey ! M'appela Finn m'attrapant le bras pour m'arrêter. Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure… Je serais peut-être comme ces deux gars si tu n'avais pas réagis, alors merci. Il y a encore du bon en toi.

Je le regardais sans comprendre avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Ne cherche pas trop loin alors Finn, je ne l'ai pas fait par bonté de cœur. Gloussais-je en essuyant une fausse larme. Comprend-moi bien : tu es certainement l'un des seuls pisteurs ici, et dans la logique, tu seras plus utile vivant que mort, non ?

Il me fixa, éberlué. Je lui tapotais l'épaule avec un sourire narquois et pris le même chemin que Blondie jusqu'en bas, où elle confrontait quelqu'un que je ne voyais pas encore.

\- Dehors, l'air est peut-être contaminé. L'entendis-je dire.

\- S'il l'est, on mourra tous très vite.

En entendant cette seconde voix, plus grave, mon sourire ne se fit que plus sournois. Je sortis enfin de la foule.

\- Tiens, tiens… Ricanais-je. Bellamy Blake ! Dis-moi, n'es-tu pas un peu trop vieux po…

\- Bellamy ? Me coupa une voix féminine.

J'entendis de nombreux murmures derrière moi, mais me concentrais plutôt sur l'étude de la fille qui descendait l'échelle et s'approchait. _Une chose est sûre, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle est moche !_ De longs cheveux bruns chocolat, des yeux clairs dont je n'arrivais pas à saisir la couleur, surmontés par des sourcils arqués. Sans parler de ses jolies lèvres roses et pleines, et de ses pommettes hautes. Elle était définitivement harmonieuse et attirante. Ses yeux brillèrent encore plus ils se posèrent sur Bellamy, à l'instar du garçon.

\- Wow, c'est dingue comme tu as changé ! Murmura-t-il sous le coup de l'émotion.

Elle jeta ses bras autour de lui et le serra fort avant de reculer et de l'examiner. Moi, je commençais déjà à m'impatienter. J'avais croisé les bras et tapais du pied sur le sol.

\- C'est quoi ce que tu portes ? Jugea-t-elle. Un uniforme de la garde ?

\- Je l'ai emprunté pour monter dans la navette. Fallait bien quelqu'un pour te surveiller. Plaisanta-t-il.

La fille souffla un rire et le reprit dans ses bras juste pour se faire couper par Blondie. _Enfin ! _

\- Où est ton bracelet électronique ?

\- Tu permets ? Intervint la fille avec condescendance. Ca fait un an que j'ai pas vu mon frère.

\- Personne n'a de frère ici !

\- C'est Octavia Blake ! C'est celle qu'on a retrouvé bloquée sous un plancher !

Le regard d'Octavia changea alors qu'elle cherchait du regard la fille qui avait parlée. Et soudain, elle se jeta sur la foule, prête à se débarrasser de tous ces idiots. Apparemment, sous l'apparence de gentille petite fille se trouvait une vraie guerrière ! _Je l'aime bien elle…_

\- Octavia ! La stoppa Bellamy. Arrête s'il-te-plait. Tu ferais mieux de leur donner une autre image de toi.

\- Ah ouais ? Du genre ? Demanda-t-elle avec hargne.

\- Du genre, la première à poser le pied sur Terre depuis 100 ans.

\- En fait, ça fait 97 ans, Bellamy. Cassais-je en roulant des yeux et en décroisant les bras.

Les deux se tournèrent vers moi alors que j'approchais de leur position.

\- Mais je dois avouer que l'idée est plutôt bonne. Souris-je narquoisement.

Je posais ma main droite sur la poignée et fis un geste vague de l'autre main.

\- Pas que vos retrouvailles ne soit pas pleines d'émotions et… de tout ce bordel là, mais si on pouvait tous mourir rapidement, ça serait plutôt cool, merci.

Je fixais mes yeux sur la brune.

\- Alors Octavia, c'est ça ? Elle acquiesça. Si tu veux bien te donner la peine ?

Je montrais la porte d'un signe de tête et instantanément, elle me sourit et hocha frénétiquement de la tête. Je tirais la poignée. Une intense lumière blanche m'aveugla et je fermais étroitement les yeux, restant près de la poignée, attendant que les radiations me fasse… eh bien, je ne sais pas : imploser ?

XXXXX

Lincoln courrait rapidement dans la forêt. Il sauta par-dessus un tronc au sol et esquiva un arbre avant de brusquement tourner à droite. Il portait sa lourde fourrure mais ses mouvements restèrent souples et légers. Il avait l'habitude.

Puis subitement, il s'arrêta net. Il était arrivé. C'était là, cette chose en métal venue du ciel. Pourquoi les Skaikrus avaient-ils envoyé cette chose sur Terre ? Y avait-il des gens dedans ? Il pouvait déjà répondre à cette question, il les entendait de l'intérieur. Alors qu'étaient leurs intentions ? Il espérait qu'une guerre n'allait pas être déclarée mais si ces gens représentaient une menace, il savait que son peuple n'hésiterait pas à tous les exterminer.

Soudain, il y eu du bruit et un pan en métal tomba au sol. Lincoln monta furtivement dans un arbre et se cacha à travers son feuillage sans jamais quitter des yeux la brune qui aspira une grande goulée d'air et lentement, sortit du vaisseau. Elle sauta sur la terre après une hésitation et un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage, l'illuminant. Elle était belle, décida-t-il. Et puis elle leva les bras au ciel et hurla « On est de retour, bâtards ! ».

Et avec ça, toutes les personnes présentes dans la navette se précipitèrent dehors en criant et en riant. Ils se dispersèrent tous rapidement, souvent en bandes, et allèrent explorer les environs. Une blonde sortit après tout le monde. Elle ne profita qu'un instant seulement de ce qui l'entourait puis se concentra sur la carte qu'elle tenait en main. Lincoln se dit qu'il faudrait la garder à l'œil, elle serait certainement un leader.

Mais alors qu'il voulait retourner à l'observation de la première fille, une autre brune attira son regard. Elle venait d'entrer dans la lumière, juste à l'entrée du vaisseau. Des cheveux noirs et souples enroulés dans une tresse unique, une peau caramel, et des yeux verts. Elle observait les autres se propulser dans les bois, sourire, rire. Elle les examinait, les analysait, chacun seulement quelques secondes, les yeux plissés. Elle ressemblait à un prédateur observant son prochain repas. Pas à un seul moment, son regard ne dériva sur la nature environnante. Et puis enfin, elle bougea. Elle descendit la rampe d'une démarche féline, son regard fixé sur un garçon noir, un début de sourire en coin sur ses lèvres roses magnifiquement sculptées. Elle allait à la chasse.

Lincoln frissonna à son regard à peine amusé, à peine excité, à peine vivant.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bon, eh bien j'imagine que la mort n'est pas pour aujourd'hui._

Lentement, je descendis jusqu'à la terre, puis me dirigeais vers Wells Jaha qui regardait le ciel, ou peut-être le haut des arbres. Je m'en fichais franchement mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Les antennes au-dessus de la navette.

_Bien, c'est encore moins excitant que ce que je pensais…_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il en faisant redescendre son regard jusqu'à moi.

Nos yeux s'accrochèrent et je lui souris de façon coquine.

\- On dirait bien que je regarde les antennes avec toi.

Il haussa un sourcil peu convaincu. En même temps, je n'avais pas levé les yeux une seule fois. En fait, je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde.

\- Tu sais que tu es plutôt mignon dans ton genre ? L'informais-je clairement.

Il s'empourpra un peu mais reprit rapidement contenance. _Pas mal…_

\- Dans mon genre ?

\- Oui, dans le genre gentil garçon. Je ne suis pas du genre toutou, mais je serais prête à suivre certains ordres s'ils… sortent de ta bouche.

Je passais mon doigt sur sa poitrine en me mordant la lèvre. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus clair que ça, à moins de lui arracher ses vêtements ici et maintenant.

Il recula brusquement, mais pas avant que j'ai pu apercevoir un frisson parcourir son corps. Ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle un peu plus court, mais ses yeux restèrent fermes. _Enfin un défi !_ Pensais-je avec soulagement.

\- Je sais ce que tu fais. Déclara-t-il finalement. Et ça ne marchera pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Taquinais-je, continuant à lui faire mes yeux doux.

\- J'ai entendu SpaceWalker le dire dans la navette, tu as tué quelqu'un. Dit-il brusquement.

Je fis la moue. Alors c'est de ça dont il voulait parler ? Vraiment ? _Et dire que je commençais tout juste à m'amuser…_

\- Plutôt comme 5 quelqu'un, oui. Acquiesçais-je avec flegme. Mais éclaire-moi, en quoi y a-t-il un rapport avec le fait que je te drague ? Est-ce que tu penses que j'essaie de t'entraîner dans les bois pour te tuer ? Je n'aime pas particulièrement ton père, mais je n'ai rien contre lui, et encore moins contre toi !

\- Comme l'a dit SpaceWalker, je ne suis pas ami avec les meurtriers.

\- Mais qui a dit que je voulais être ton ami ? Demandais-je innocemment avant de continuer plus sombrement. Tu penses que je te manipule pour quelque chose de plus grand ? Tu penses que je veux le réel pardon de ton père ? Une place sûre auprès des privilégiés envoyés ici ? Tu ne peux pas plus te tromper. Je ne veux rien de ton amitié, de ta confiance ou de ton allégeance éternelle, voire de la sécurité que tu pourrais éventuellement m'apporter. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton corps Wells. Je veux que le fils du chancelier réside sur mon tableau de chasse. C'est tout.

Il sembla stupéfait par mes mots crus, mais secoua la tête en soupirant et voulu me dépasser pour retourner dans la navette. Au dernier moment, je lui attrapais le bras et le tirais un peu pour qu'il me fasse face.

\- Réfléchis bien Wells. Nous sommes sur Terre. Les radiations sont peut-être déjà en train de nous tuer. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je crois que tu as remarqué que le chancelier n'est pas très apprécié ici. Combien de temps avant qu'un de ces criminels ne s'en prenne à son fils ? Tu peux mourir à n'importe quel moment ici. On le peut tous. Et tu voudrais prendre le risque de mourir vierge ? Ce n'est pas en attendant après Blondie, qui a apparemment une dent contre toi et je ne veux vraiment pas savoir pourquoi, que tu vas apprendre ce qu'est le VRAI plaisir. Je peux t'initier si tu veux.

\- Et qui te dit que je suis vierge, Mademoiselle l'expérimentée ?

\- Oh s'il-te-plait Wells ! Gloussais-je en lâchant son bras. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis expérimentée. Je sais reconnaître un puceau quand j'en vois un, rien qu'à sa démarche. Vous êtes tellement coincés !

Il s'offusqua, ne faisant que redoubler mon rire. Je lui tapotais le bras.

\- Réfléchis à ma proposition Wells. Tu sais où me trouver ! En attendant, je pense que je vais aller voir John Mbege ! Il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, mais il est plutôt pas mal, non ?

Wells secoua la tête, déjà exaspéré de mon comportement, mais un sourire ornait toutefois ses lèvres alors qu'il remontait dans le vaisseau. Je haussais les épaules. Il viendrait, je le savais. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Après tout, il avait répondu à mon flirt, même inconsciemment. Et son corps ne mentait pas. Il me désirait.

XXXXX

Lincoln observa la fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom aller draguer le garçon noir tout seul. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait, mais son comportement le révulsa. Allait-elle se donner de cette façon à tous les garçons de son camp ? Apparemment… Pensa-t-il en la regardant se diriger vers un groupe de garçons, son regard félin retrouvé.

Et puis, soudain, elle changea de cap. Elle marcha jusqu'à un grand garçon qui semblait plus âgé et la belle brune qui était sortie en première du vaisseau. L'amusement brilla sur son visage. Un amusement malsain. Tout en elle criait DANGER !

XXXXX

\- Alors Bellamy, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?

\- Ca allait bien jusqu'à ce que je te revoie dans le même vaisseau en direction de la Terre que moi. Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois semblable au mien.

Je posais théâtralement la main sur mon cœur, le visage plissé d'une fausse douleur.

\- Tu me brises le cœur Bell ! Moi qui pensais que tu étais venu sur Terre rien que pour revoir mes jolies petites fesses !

Bellamy éclata de rire et enroula un de ses bras sur mes épaules.

\- De quelles fesses parles-tu ? Me taquina-t-il sous le regard confus de sa sœur. Je ne vois rien.

\- Oh s'il-te-plait tu adores mes fesses musclées et rebondies à souhait !

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Les meilleures fesses du monde !

\- Elles sont inclassables ! Acquiesçais-je avec sérieux avant qu'un sourire en coin ne s'épanouisse sur mon visage.

Bellamy vint me serrer rapidement dans ses bras.

\- Ca fait longtemps Em.

\- Eh bien, un an est long.

Il roula des yeux devant mon accusation sous-jacente.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne pouvais plus venir te voir, Em, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

\- Ouais, ben en attendant, j'ai du me taper un petit puceau fou d'amour, SU-PER !

Il éclata de rire alors que je tapais du pied par terre, les bras croisés sur le torse. Pendant près de 6 mois, ce fut Bellamy qui m'emmena prendre ma douche presque chaque soir. Il avait au début été récalcitrant à coucher avec moi. Il disait qu'il était en train de travailler et que l'amusement n'avait pas sa place au travail. J'avais finalement réussis à le casser au bout d'un certain temps. J'avais été récompensé pour ma persévérance, il était vraiment bon. Et puis, le fait qu'il ait un humour semblable au mien aidait les choses au quotidien. Bellamy était définitivement amusant. Mais jusqu'à quand ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Octavia intervint.

\- Euh… Je vois que vous vous connaissez bien…

\- Je suis Emily.

Je souris et lui tendis la main qu'elle serra immédiatement avec un grand sourire.

\- J'ai été emprisonnée à 15 ans mais heureusement Bellamy… m'a tenu compagnie quand il était apprenti garde, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La fille en face de moi fit un bruit dégouté.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir avec qui mon frère a couché !

\- Je peux toujours te montrer, si tu veux.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil sous son regard médusé, obtenant une grimace de son grand frère.

\- Arg ! S'il-te-plait Em, pas ma sœur !

\- J'ai une réputation à tenir Bellamy. Gloussais-je en réponse. En plus, laisse la pauvre fille prendre ses propres décisions et avoir des expériences, elle a été enfermée toute sa vie, relâche un peu le mode protection veux-tu ? Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle sache ce que veut dire le mot amitié. Pas que tu manques vraiment quelque chose. Finis-je pour la brune.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas être comme toi, Emily.

\- Mon côté salope ne t'a jamais vraiment dérangé jusqu'ici… Marmonnais-je dans un souffle mais il ne m'écoutait déjà plus.

Il observait un groupe de garçons, celui vers lequel je me dirigeais initialement, s'arrêter près de Wells et Blondie, dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom, remarquais-je avec amusement.

\- On veut juste savoir où on est. Disait Wells.

\- On est sur Terre, ça te suffit pas ? Intervint Bellamy.

Déjà, un rassemblement se formait et Wells le remarqua bien, au vu de son air renfrogné. Finalement, il se dirigea vers nous. Certainement parce qu'on avait l'air moins débiles que la bande de Murphy et Mbege. Blondie le suivit.

\- On doit trouver le Mont Weather. Mon père a été super clair, c'est notre priorité.

\- On l'emmerde ton père. Répondit nonchalamment Octavia. Et puis quoi ? C'est vous les chefs ici ? Je veux dire, toi et ta… petite princesse ?

Je souris au mépris flagrant. _On va définitivement bien s'entendre elle et moi !_ Ensuite, Blondie fit un grand discours que j'écoutais à peine. Je savais déjà quel parti elle avait pris, à quoi bon l'écouter ? Je remarquais seulement à quel point elle semblait croire en ses mots. Elle y mettait de la force et de la conviction et j'eu presque envie de la croire et de la suivre partout où elle irait. Presque seulement…

\- J'ai une meilleure idée. Proposa Bellamy. Vous deux allez-y. Trouvez et ramenez le stock. Que les privilégiés fassent le sale boulot pour une fois.

Octavia acquiesça, rapidement suivit par les autres. Je roulais des yeux. _On est mal barré si ça commence comme ça… Deux privilégiés pour cent bouches à nourrir…_

\- Vous comprenez rien. Commença Wells. On va tous être obligés d'y aller…

\- Non mais écoutez-le celui-là ! Ricana Murphy en poussant le noir. Le chancelier de la Terre…

\- Carrément ? Ca te fait rire ?

Murphy ne répondit pas immédiatement. D'abord, il lui fit un croche-pied méchant qui le fit tomber par terre. Blondie essaya de l'arrêter mais Mbege la retint.

\- Non, mais ça, ça me fait rire.

Wells se releva en boitillant, la douleur inscrite sur son visage. _Au moins, il ne se laisse pas faire, c'est déjà ça…_ Il se mit en position de combat alors que l'autre se moquait de lui, feintant une attaque. Je décidais d'intervenir avant que ça ne finisse mal pour l'un ou pour l'autre. L'un et l'autre allait pouvoir me servir. Wells était mignon et je sentais en Murphy la colère qui rendait le sexe si puissant.

\- Assez Murphy. Il est avec moi.

\- Et t'es qui toi ? Grogna-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi.

\- Emily Black. Me présentais-je théâtralement en me courbant légèrement.

Il y eut une seconde de silence avant que des murmures ne se propagent rapidement dans la foule.

\- C'est celle qui a tué 5 gardes.

\- C'est elle.

\- C'est LE serial killer des 80 dernières années.

\- Ma mère dit que c'est une sociopathe frénétique.

_Une sociopathe frénétique ? Ben tiens, celle-là on me l'avait encore jamais fait !_

Je m'avançais légèrement devant la foule.

\- Toutes les rumeurs, peu importe ce qu'elles sont, sont vrais mes chers amis ! Je pris une voix dramatique. J'ai tué 5 gardes ! Ouhh, quelle horreur de la nature ! Est-ce que quelqu'un veut rajouter quelque chose ?

Seul le silence me répondit. Un sourire malveillant se forma sur mes lèvres.

\- Bien, je vois que la compréhension passe bien entre nous. Et juste pour vous prévenir, je ne tuerais personne ici si personne ne tente rien contre moi. Et si vous pensez un jour à tenter quelque chose, demandez-vous juste comment j'ai réussis à tuer l'ancien commandant à 15 ans. Peut-être que ça vous évitera de perdre la vie inutilement. Maintenant, déguerpissez ! Hors de ma vue, le spectacle est fini !

Tout le monde se précipita loin de moi et je roulais des yeux en me tournant vers Wells et Murphy. C'est à ce moment-là que Finn se manifesta en sautant de l'endroit perché duquel il observait tout. Il se plaça entre les deux combattants.

\- Il est blessé à la cheville. Déclara-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux une demi-seconde pour analyser le corps de Murphy. Il méprisa clairement ce qu'il vit.

\- Tu t'en prends à un mec qui peut plus se battre ?

J'avais toujours aimé la façon dont Finn jugeait les gens, de façon douce et implicite, te faisant passer pour un idiot en trouvant les failles de ton comportement au lieu de t'insulter de façon directe. Je devais au moins lui rendre ça.

Je lançais un regard appuyé à Murphy et le garçon recula lentement, le regard noir mais pointé au sol en signe de soumission.

\- Hey SpaceWalker ? Appela Octavia d'une voix langoureuse. C'est moi que tu dois sauver.

Les dernières personnes encore présentes eurent un rire face à son flirt. Moi-même, je souris, amusée par sa tentative. Je me retournais pour partir après John Mbege mais Finn m'attrapa le bras et me tira avec lui.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Autant peindre une cible sur ton dos ! Me sermonna-t-il.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Et alors Finn ? Je croyais que tu t'en souciais pas ? T'a pas entendu mon petit discours ? J'ai tué des gens, ouuhh ! Ricanais-je en le laissant me trainer jusqu'à Blondie et Wells.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu es maintenant la sociopathe Emily. Railla-t-il.

Je le stoppais brusquement.

\- Je crois que tu comprends pas bien, Finnou. Je crachais son ancien surnom avec hargne. La vieille Emily, celle que tu as connue, est MORTE, d'accord ? Elle est morte et enterrée, elle ne reviendra pas ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'accrocher à un simple souvenir !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ces trois dernières années Em ? Souffla-t-il, confus, les sourcils froncés en cherchant la réponse sur mon visage et dans mes yeux.

\- Encore une fois, Finn, tu as tout faux. Je secouais la tête, la voix maintenant plate et froide comme mon cœur. J'ai tué des gens. J'ai changé AVANT d'aller en prison. Toi et Raven avez juste toujours été trop obnubilés l'un par l'autre pour vous en rendre compte.

Il soupira lourdement, comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de moi. Du moins pour l'instant.

\- Tu as raison. Tu as changé. L'ancienne Emily est morte. Mais ca ne veut pas dire que je vais laisser tomber son souvenir sans me battre. Je veux des réponses Em, et je les aurais un jour.

\- Grand bien t'en fasses. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

J'essayais à nouveau de partir mais il me rattrapa encore une fois.

\- Non, non, non, tu viens avec moi chercher des provisions pour tout le monde.

\- Est-ce que j'ai la tête de Mère Teresa ?

\- Qui ? Demanda-t-il, perdu.

\- Inculte… Soufflais-je en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est toi le rat de bibliothèque, pas moi ! Allez, viens, on y va.

Je décidais que me battre avec lui ne servait à rien, il était bien trop têtu et je n'avais vraiment pas la force pour ça. En fait, ça faisait bien longtemps que j'avais perdue la force de faire autre chose que de trouver mon prochain goûter. _Et je ne parle pas de nourriture…_

XXXXX

Je marchais derrière notre petit groupe composé de Jasper et Monty, Finn et Octavia, et tout devant, Blondie que j'avais découvert s'appeler Clarke. En réalité, je n'écoutais rien de ce qu'ils disaient. Je trainais quelques mètres derrière eux et m'occupais à tailler un morceau de bois que j'avais récupéré par terre pour en faire une arme. Après notre rencontre avec un cerf à deux têtes que j'avais trouvée très… charmant, dirons-nous, qui sait ce que nous pourrions croiser la prochaine fois ? Un loup avec six pattes ? Brrr, je préférais prendre mes précautions.

Soudain, je frappais dans Monty, qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu du chemin. Je grommelais quelque chose d'inintelligible et regardais ce qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule. Ma bouche tomba. Octavia était en train d'enlever son pantalon et dévoilait ses jambes fines et sa peau parfaite et légèrement matte.

\- Incroyable ! Ria Jasper. J'adore cette planète !

\- Qui ne l'aime pas en voyant ce spectacle… Soufflais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Monty se tourna avec amusement vers moi.

\- J'ai pas l'impression que tu parles de la Terre.

\- Pas seulement, en effet. Acquiesçais-je en gloussant.

_Je l'aime bien lui aussi. Sans compter qu'il connaît des plantes ici, ce qui pourra toujours être utile._ Nous nous concentrâmes à nouveau sur le présent en entendant crier Clarke. Octavia avait sauté dans la rivière. Je les suivis tous plus doucement. Octavia souriait, ses pieds touchaient le fond de la rivière.

Immédiatement, je l'imitais. J'étais en train d'enlever mon pantalon quand Blondie, qui se débarrassait seulement de son sac, se rapprocha de moi.

\- Je croyais que tu étais plutôt garçon. Commença-t-elle.

\- Et alors ? Ca doit m'empêcher d'aimer aussi les filles ? Me moquais-je doucement. Tout le monde n'est pas si coincé que toi, Blondie. Pourquoi cette question ? Est-ce que tu serais intéressée ?

Elle roula des yeux et se retourna mais je pu apercevoir une rougeur due à la gêne se développer sur ses joues pales. Je ricanais en laissant mes affaires au bord de la rivière et en entrant dans l'eau. Elle était fraiche mais ca faisait tellement de bien ! Je plongeais ma tête dans l'eau et quand je la ressortis, tout le monde criait.

\- Attention !

\- Octavia, Emily !

\- Revenez vite !

La chose que pointait Jasper arrivait à toute vitesse. J'attrapais brusquement Octavia par le bras et l'entrainait vivement jusqu'au bord. On était en train de remonter à l'abri quand la chose lui mordit la jambe et la tira dans l'eau. Octavia hurla de douleur. Elle s'agrippa à la roche et Jasper arriva à ce moment-là. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et tira de son côté.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Si je ne faisais rien, la pauvre fille se retrouverait déchirée en deux. Sans réfléchir, je glissais à nouveau dans l'eau et enfonçais deux doigts dans l'œil de cette chose. Elle lâcha brusquement Octavia et disparut dans l'eau. Je me dépêchais de revenir sur le bord.

\- Merci, merci, merci. Disait la brune en serrant Jasper sur lequel elle était tombée.

\- Note à moi-même : sauver la fille.

Je gloussais avec les autres, soulagée d'être en vie. Clarke était déjà perchée au-dessus de sa jambe pour l'ausculter. Elle déchira un morceau du t-shirt de Finn et voulut l'enrouler autour de la jambe d'Octavia mais je l'arrêtais.

\- Attend Clarke ! Ca pourrait s'infecter, on sait pas ce que cette chose a mangé avant ça.

\- J'ai pas d'antiseptique ici, il faudra attendre qu'on arrive au Mont Weather.

Je soupirais lourdement, le cœur lourd par mes prochaines actions.

\- C'est bon, j'en ai.

Je récupérais mon sweat et fouillais dans la poche pour récupérer une petite bouteille que je lui tendis.

\- Tiens, c'est de l'alcool fort.

Elle l'attrapa et l'ouvrit, les sourcils froncés. Elle sentit ce qu'il y avait dedans et ses sourcils se haussèrent.

\- Du clair de lune ? Comment tu as eu ça ?

\- Matt, le garde qui m'a emmené jusqu'à la navette. Expliquais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'Octavia. Il était amoureux de moi, c'est lui qui m'a aussi donné ces fringues résistantes. Il a glissé cette bouteille dans ma poche quand il m'a attaché à mon siège. Essaye de pas tout utiliser, je voudrais bien en profiter aussi.

Elle acquiesça et versa une partie du liquide sur la plaie de la brune, qui m'attrapa la main et la serra fort en grimaçant.

\- Je voudrais te remercier Emily. Tu m'as aidé aussi.

Je haussais les épaules, indifférente.

\- Il devrait plus nous faire de mal, je crois que je lui ai percé l'œil.

Je grimaçais de dégoût en montrant le liquide blanc et rouge qui coulait de long de ma main droite.

\- On prend pas de risque quand même. Déclara Clarke en se relevant après avoir fini d'enrouler la jambe de la plus jeune de la fratrie Blake. Il y en a peut-être plusieurs de ces trucs là. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Ah ouais ? Alors, on fait quoi, Blondie ? Demandais-je en me lavant la main dans l'eau, les yeux fixés sur la rivière et tout mouvement qu'il pourrait y avoir.

\- On verra demain. Le soleil est en train de se coucher, on va aller établir notre camp un peu plus loin.

Je roulais des yeux mais les suivit tout de même, laissant à Jasper le plaisir d'aider notre blessée.


	4. Chapitre 3

Blondie avait décidé de l'endroit où nous avions installé notre camp. Elle avait décidé que nous repartirions dès le lever du soleil. Elle avait décidé qu'elle trouverait une solution dans la nuit pour traverser la rivière. C'est tout juste si elle n'avait pas décidé qui dormirait où.

Je m'étais assise un peu plus loin des autres. Tout à l'heure, puisque nous avions bougé tout de suite, j'avais été obligée de remettre immédiatement mon pantalon, qui était maintenant humide. Mon débardeur était trempé dans l'air froid du soir. Je n'avais pas pris le risque de mettre par-dessus mon sweat, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Alors dès que j'entendis la respiration des autres devenir stable et profonde, je me dépêchais d'enlever et mon pantalon et mon débardeur et d'enfiler mon sweat, qui ne recouvrait même pas entièrement mes fesses. Je grommelais en me rasseyant sur mes fesses nues.

Le fait qu'on reparte au lever du soleil n'arrangeait rien à mon humeur. Je détestais le matin. Je détestais me réveiller le matin et devoir quitter mon lit chaud et douillet. Eh bien, puisqu'ici je n'avais pas de lit chaud et douillet, peut-être que ça me ferait moins mal au cœur. _Pas sûr par contre que je sois de meilleure humeur que d'habitude…_

J'enroulais mes bras autour de mes jambes et les serrais contre mon torse. Je posais ma tête dessus, aux aguets. Ce n'était pas parce que les autres dormaient sur leurs deux oreilles que j'allais faire pareil. Ne réfléchissaient-ils pas ? Nous avions croisé un cerf à deux têtes et un serpent géant mangeur d'hommes. Qu'est-ce que la Terre nous cachait encore. _Je ne perds pas l'idée du loup à six pattes !_

Et puis soudain, avec l'arrivée de la nuit, la nature changea. Tout devint fluorescents, des arbres aux plantes. Lentement, je me relevais, bouche bée. C'était magnifique. Je fis quelques pas jusqu'à un arbre sur lequel une plante bleu flashy avait poussé. Délicatement, avec crainte, je la touchais du doigt. La couleur partie immédiatement et je fronçais les sourcils, déçue, mais rapidement, elle revint, comme vivante. C'était vivant. _Tout mon contraire…_

J'entendis des pas derrière moi et me retournais, le visage vide. Finn s'approchait, une feuille remplie d'eau entre les mains. Il me la tendit sans un mot mais je me détournais sans rien dire et fis deux pas pour mettre plus de distance entre nous. Je l'entendis soupirer mais je pris la parole avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir en prison ? Demandais-je le dos toujours tourné.

\- Tu as tué des gens Em… Murmura-t-il, peiné. J'ai eu peur de ce que je trouverais.

\- J'aurais été la même que depuis toujours. Répliquais-je.

\- Tu n'es plus la même depuis que tu as tué ces gardes ! Contra-t-il vivement. Tu ne te vois pas. Moi je le fais. Tu n'es pas heureuse alors même que nous sommes enfin libres. Tu te comportes comme une chaudasse ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai entendu parler du Black Mamba. Je sais que c'est toi qui couchais avec tous les gardes. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Je souris simplement, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. C'est vrai que les gardes m'avaient donné ce surnom. Le Black Mamba. Parce que j'étais attirante mais mortelle. Je secouais la tête : c'était le bon vieux temps. Finalement, Finn en eut assez de mon silence et il me retourna pour lui faire face, jetant au sol sa feuille remplie d'eau. Ses yeux me supplièrent.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça Emily ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tué ces gardes ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, ne fais pas semblant ! Me moquais-je froidement. Tu dois bien te douter qu'il y a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé 7 mois avant les meurtres : ce sont les mêmes gardes !

\- Je ne fais pas semblant Em ! Et je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Je savais que tu ne t'entendais plus très bien avec…

\- Attend… L'arrêtais-je en levant une main en l'air. Tu veux dire que Raven ne t'a réellement jamais rien dit ?

\- Quel est le rapport avec Raven ?! S'énerva-t-il sans comprendre encore une fois, frustré.

\- Alors ça c'est la meilleure… Riais-je soudainement. Tout. Tout est lié ! Elle m'avait demandé de ne rien te dire mais je pensais que c'était pour se donner le temps, pour trouver le courage de t'en parler elle-même.

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien.

\- Finalement, le couple parfait n'est pas si parfait que ça… Raillais-je avec un sourire narquois.

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage en soupirant lourdement.

\- S'il-te-plait Emily… Au nom de l'amitié qu'on a un jour eu… S'il-te-plait, explique-moi.

\- J'ai fait une promesse à Raven quand j'avais 14 ans, et même si ta copine n'est qu'une salope ingrate, je tiendrais parole. Tu devras lui demander toi-même quand tu la reverras. Car je suis sûre que tu la reverras, elle t'aime bien trop pour te laisser tomber.

Je le dépassais en direction du camp avant de me stopper et de me retourner. Finn se tenait là, les bras ballants et la tête penchée en avant.

\- Je vais te donner un indice Finn, au nom de la soi-disante amitié qu'on a eue. Ce soir-là, 7 mois avant mes meurtres, quand j'ai ramené ta petite copine en pleurs chez toi, tu t'en souviens ? Tu pensais quand même pas que Raven pleurait réellement à cause d'un petit bobo au genou ?

\- J'y ai jamais cru, mais j'ai jamais poussé plus loin. Acquiesça-t-il.

\- Tu aurais peut-être du. Ca aurait certainement simplifié les choses et peut-être que l'ancienne Emily serait toujours là. Avouais-je doucement. Cette soirée là est à l'origine des meurtres et à l'origine de la nouvelle Emily.

Il hocha la tête à nouveau avant de me rejoindre en trois enjambées.

\- Ces meurtres ? Tu les voulais ?

\- Plus que tout au monde. Répondis-je avec force.

\- Et ces marques sur ton dos ? Tu les as eues avant ou après ?

Je haussais un sourcil, étonnée qu'il les ait remarquées.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Em, je les ai vu ressortir de ton débardeur.

Je roulais des yeux. Il était bien temps qu'il les remarque !

\- Ca, c'est une histoire pour une autre fois. Retourne te coucher, je vais veiller cette nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, Em… Soupira-t-il en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait plus rien me soutirer.

Je me retrouvais à nouveau toute seule, perdue dans mes souvenirs.

XXXXX

Le lendemain aux premières lueurs du jour, comme promis, Clarke réveilla tout le monde. Elle avait décidé qu'on suivrait la rivière jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un passage où on pourrait la traverser sans danger. Je ricanais.

\- Oh, bien sûr, quelle bonne idée ! Ironisais-je alors que tout le monde se retournait pour me voir encore assise et trifouillant des herbes sèches.

\- Tu en as une meilleure ? Demanda brusquement Finn en croisant les bras.

Je relevais enfin le regard et lui souris faussement.

\- Finn, s'il-te-plait, tu sais bien que je n'ouvrirais pas ma grande bouche si je n'avais pas une meilleure idée ! C'est comme si tu étais un étranger à moi ces derniers temps…

Je feignis d'être blessée au cœur, sous son regard noir.

\- C'est toi l'étrangère ici.

Je roulais des yeux, mon expression tombant. _Il est tellement dramatique !_

\- Bien, donc comme je le disais, j'ai une meilleure idée.

Je me relevais et tirais avec moi du sol un assemblage de branches et de feuilles.

\- TADAM !

Aucun de réagit. Ils continuaient tous à me fixer, peu sûrs de ce qu'ils devaient dire.

\- Et c'est censé nous sauver ? Intervint Blondie.

\- Clarke pas toi ! Soufflais-je, désespérée. Ton QI est censé remonter celui du groupe, pas le faire baisser ! Réfléchissez bon sang ! Si nous ne pouvons pas passer à travers la rivière, on va passer par-dessus.

\- Avec ce truc ? Demanda Finn, l'air peu convaincu.

\- Avec cette liane, que j'ai fabriqué toute la putain de nuit pendant que vous ronfliez comme des grosses vaches. Le repris-je.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu de vaches.

\- Toi non plus.

Il soupira, ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps avant qu'il ne me rejoigne et n'attrape un autre bout de ma liane. Il tira dessus, la tordit, la plia, mais elle tint bon.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?

Malgré son air renfrogné, j'entendis clairement l'intonation émerveillée dans sa voix. Je souris hautainement.

\- J'ai lu un livre qui expliquait comment faire, il y a déjà quelques années.

Il releva la tête, surprit, pour m'observer.

\- Tu as fait ça à partir de ce que tu as lu dans un livre ?

Je hochais la tête avec un petit sourire, fière de moi. Clarke s'approcha aussi et toucha la liane. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

\- Tu sais que ça pourrait nous prendre des heures et des heures pour trouver un passage sans danger, il vaut mieux le faire à ma façon. Je passerais la première pour vous prouver qu'on peut l'utiliser, si tu veux.

Lentement, elle hocha la tête et me sourit.

\- Très bien, on fait ça.

XXXXX

Nous étions retournés à la rivière après avoir regroupé nos affaires et vérifié la blessure d'Octavia, qui n'était pas trop moche grâce à mon alcool. Une fois arrivés, j'avais grimpé à un arbre et avait attaché ma liane à la branche la plus épaisse et la plus proche de la rivière que j'avais pu trouver.

Au sol, Finn s'était assuré que tout tenait bien en tirant de toutes ses forces dessus. Ca avait tenu et j'avais laissé échappé un petit soupire de soulagement en retombant au sol. Mon ancien ami m'a donné la corde une fois que je l'avais atteint.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Est-ce que c'est de l'inquiétude que j'entends dans ta voix ? Le taquinais-je en tirant sur la corde pour prendre de l'élan.

\- Pour ceux qui vont te suivre oui.

\- Et pour moi ?

Il ne répondit rien, mais je notais tout de même sa mâchoire serrée et souris pour moi-même. Il était aussi inquiet pour moi. _Tellement mignon…_

\- La liane devrait revenir automatiquement de votre côté.

Il hocha seulement la tête, les yeux fixés sur l'autre côté de la rivière, celui que je devais atteindre. Je pris une grande respiration, tirais un peu plus sur la corde, et m'élançais avec un cri que j'espérais guerrier.

Je ne pu même pas profiter de la balade. Tout ce dont je me rappelle de cette traversée, ce fut l'air qui fouettait mon corps, le bruit de l'eau sous moi et les pierres sur lesquelles j'atterris quelques secondes seulement après m'être lancée dans le vide.

\- Aoutch !

Je me retournais sur le ventre et levais la tête pour apercevoir la liane dans les mains de Finn. Je souris, fière de moi, et me relevais en sautillant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ?! Hurlais-je en levant les poings au ciel.

J'entendis Finn marmonner quelque chose comme « ouais, ouais… », ce qui ne fit que grandir encore plus mon sourire. Il remonta sur le promontoire où j'étais quelques secondes auparavant et tira sur la corde avec anxiété. Je roulais des yeux. _Quel bébé…_

\- C'est toi qui as voulu te lancer ensuite, alors arrête d'hésiter. Le rappela à l'ordre Blondie. Le mont Weather nous attend.

Jasper, juste à côté, lui dit quelque chose que je ne pus entendre, et au vu de son expression perdue, Finn n'avait pas répondu comme il s'y attendait.

\- Il blague Jasper. Tu y vas Finn ?

\- A vos ordres, capitaine.

Il fit l'idiot, comme d'habitude, puis se tourna une dernière fois vers Jasper, j'imagine pour une parole encourageante, mais Jasper lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil, occupé à regarder Octavia. Soudain, il arrêta Finn alors qu'il allait _enfin_ s'élancer dans le vide.

\- Non attend. Je vais le faire.

J'eu un sourire narquois. Clairement, il essayait d'impressionner Octavia, qui s'en rendait bien compte et qui en jouait. _Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? J'adore cette fille !_ Finn sourit également et le laissa prendre la liane en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Y a un vrai mec qui déchire là-dedans.

\- Vas-y Jasper ! Hurlais-je avec encouragement.

Avec ça, il se lança dans le vide. Il poussa un petit cri efféminé qui me fit rire moqueusement et se laissa tomber certainement trop tôt. J'éclatais de rire et sauta près de lui pour l'aider à sortir son pied de la rivière. Il soufflait fortement, encore prit dans l'excitation du moment. D'un coup, il sauta sur ses deux jambes, les poings en l'air, et se mit à hurler des idioties de toute la force de ses maigres poumons. Juste à côté de moi.

\- Ouais, on est au sommet !

Je grimaçais et posais mes mains sur mes oreilles pour essayer d'atténuer à la fois ses cris et ceux des autres en réponse. _Quelle bande de crétins…_ Si un prédateur ne nous avait pas encore trouvé, pour sûr que là il le ferait…

Quand ils eurent enfin finis (_dieu merci_), je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et attendit que Clarke nous rejoigne. Je gardais toutefois un œil sur Jasper qui s'éloignait vers l'orée de la forêt. Il farfouilla un peu dans le sol et un énorme sourire traversa son visage. Je fonçais les sourcils et m'avançais pour mieux voir mais il me devança en levant haut dans le ciel la pancarte en fer rouillé et en se remettant à hurler avec les autres. Je roulais des yeux malgré le sourire qui étira mes lèvres à la vue devant moi : Mont Weather. _Nous sommes sur le bon chemin !_

Et puis soudain, une lance sortie de nulle part frappa Jasper en plein milieu du torse et le plaqua avec force contre l'arbre derrière lui. Je haletais de surprise et immédiatement, mes instincts prirent le dessus. Un cri aigu retentit du côté de mes camarades, mais déjà je me projetais au sol dans une roulade, juste pour bouger. Et avec raison : il y avait le même genre de lance là où je me trouvais une seconde auparavant. Toujours accroupis, je relevais le regard dans les arbres de l'autre côté de la rivière et où semblait provenir les projectiles. Je plissais des yeux. Il y avait du mouvement.

Je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir à mes prochains actes. Et même si j'y avais réfléchis, ça n'aurait rien changé. Je plongeais dans la rivière pour me mettre un minimum à l'abri et pour rejoindre les autres. Pendant un instant, alors que le froid me frappait et que le courant m'entrainait au fond d l'eau, je paniquais. Mais rapidement, mon cerveau se réactiva et je réfléchis à tout ce que j'avais pu lire sur la natation. Battement de pieds, battement de bras, battement de pieds, battement de bras…

Au bout d'un moment, je ressortis de la rivière de l'autre côté. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour remonter vers les autres qui s'étaient mis à l'abri derrière des rochers.

\- Il faut y partir ! Allez, allez ! Bougez !

Finn acquiesça, attrapa les bras de Clarke et Monty et les entraina dans la forêt tandis que j'enroulais un bras autour d'Octavia et la portais quasiment. Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, je la lâchais et nous nous mîmes toutes les deux à courir pour rattraper nos trois compagnons. J'avais de l'eau dans mes bottes et à chacun de mes pas, un bruit horrible de succion retentissait. J'aurais ris si je n'avais pas été trop occupée à respirer profondément pour éviter un point de côté.

Finalement, j'attrapais la main d'Octavia qui commençait à ralentir et la tirais pour la faire aller plus vite. Il nous fallait retourner au plus vite à la navette, aux autres, là où nous étions le plus en sécurité. Nous ne savions pas combien ils étaient, s'ils parlaient notre langue, s'ils viendraient jusqu'au camp pour tous nous exterminer… Pourquoi nous avaient-ils même attaqués ? Nous n'avions rien fait, et aux dernières nouvelles, nous étions inoffensifs. Tout ce que nous voulions, pour la plupart, c'était d'être libre et de survivre.

Monty chuta violemment sur des ossements au sol, nous faisant tous nous arrêter. _Charmant…_ Grimaçais-je en l'aidant à se relever. Qu'allait-on trouver d'autre sur Terre ? Des larves géantes mangeuses d'hommes ? _Brrrr…_

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Pas qui mais quoi. Répondit Clarke en montrant un crâne déformé.

\- On est foutu… Couina Octavia et j'eu envie de la claquer pour la première fois.

Un cri déchirant, rempli de douleur, un appel à l'aide lointain, déchira le silence. Toutes nos têtes se tournèrent dans la direction d'où nous venions. Jasper.

\- Il est vivant.

Après ce commentaire inutile, Blondie retourna sur nos pas en courant, vite imitée par Monty et enfin Finn et Octavia. Je roulais des yeux mais les suivis néanmoins. _Oui, allons-y, jetons-nous dans la gueule du loup !_ Toutefois, une fois arrivés à la rivière, Jasper n'y était plus. Il avait simplement disparu. Ces gens, ces survivants à l'explosion nucléaire, avaient pris Jasper.


	5. Chapitre 4

Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant les limites du camp. Octavia s'appuyait de tout son poids sur moi pour pouvoir marcher et à vrai dire, elle commençait à être lourde. Sans compter que je voyais la douleur sur ses traits à chacun de ses pas. Elle n'aurait pas pu tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

Un bruit fort de foule se déversait du camp inconscient du danger qui les entourait réellement. _Va pour la discrétion…_ Soupirais-je, désespérée d'être coincée ici avec de tels enfants. Une phrase scandée attira mon attention, reprise par de plus en plus d'adolescents.

\- Baston ! Baston ! Baston !

_D'accord… En plus d'être des enfants, je suis avec des idiots…_ Je refilais Octavia à Monty et me précipitais à l'endroit où le bruit était le plus fort. Après avoir poussé tous les crétins de mon passage, je vis autour de quoi ils s'étaient regroupés. Wells Jaha tenait sous le cou de Murphy un couteau, que j'imaginais fabriqué à partir d'un morceau de la navette. Un sourire narquois trouva sa place sur mon visage. Se lâchait-il enfin ? Dire que j'étais fière aurait été un euphémisme.

\- Wells ! Hurla Blondie en arrivant. Laisse-le partir !

Evidemment, le noir s'exécuta sans discuter, tel un petit chiot en manque d'amour. Je roulais des yeux, déçue, et fit la moue. Cette fille était vraiment une briseuse d'ambiance, c'était fou !

\- Octavia ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Bellamy en relâchant Murphy qu'il avait empêché d'attaquer à nouveau Wells.

Octavia s'approchait seulement, soutenue par Monty qui semblait porter le poids du monde sur les épaules depuis que son meilleur ami avait été kidnappé par… des Natifs ?

\- Oui. Répondit-elle en hochant la tête en même temps que je secouais la mienne.

\- Non, elle ne va pas bien. Ca me parait évident. Dis-je grossièrement.

J'attrapais la fille et l'emmenais près du feu, où je poussais les gens pour qu'ils s'éloignent et la laissent respirer. Elle allongea sa jambe en soupirant de soulagement et jeta à son frère un regard rassurant. Eh bien, pas très rassurant mais bon, elle avait essayé au moins… Bellamy hocha la tête et se retourna vers Clarke et Finn alors que je rejoignais Monty et croisais les bras. _On dirait qu'il va y avoir un petit spectacle ici…_

\- Où est la nourriture ?

\- On n'a pas atteint le Mont Weather.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On a été attaqué.

\- Attaqué ? Par quoi ?

\- Pas quoi. Qui.

\- Oh oui. Grinçais-je d'une horrible voix mielleuse. On ne parle ni du cerf à deux têtes, ni du serpent géant dans la rivière.

\- Il se trouve que, quand le dernier natif de la Terre est mort sur l'Arche, il n'était pas le dernier Natif. Révéla Finn sans prendre en compte mon intervention.

\- C'est vrai. Intervint Blondie en s'avançant. Tout ce que nous savons sur la Terre est faux. Il y a des gens ici, des survivants. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on peut survivre, les radiations ne nous tuerons pas.

\- La mauvaise, c'est que les natifs le feront.

_Tellement dramatique Finn…_

\- Où est le garçon avec des lunettes ? Demanda Wells alors que tout le monde digérait les nouvelles informations.

\- Ils l'ont attaqué et capturé. Répondis-je en me grattant un ongle pour en enlevé la saleté. De ce qu'on sait, il pourrait aussi bien être mort à l'heure où on parle.

\- Il ne l'est pas ! Contra Monty en m'attrapant brusquement l'épaule pour attirer mon attention. Jasper n'est PAS mort. Il est vivant et il va bien et nous allons aller le récupérer, tu comprends ?

Eh bien, moi qui avait pensé que Blondie sauterait sur ses grands chevaux, j'étais déçue. Elle semblait trouver le poignet nu de Wells plus intéressant que la vie ou la mort du petit Jasper. _Amusant…_ Je repoussais la main de l'adolescent asiatique avec dédain et levais les mains au ciel.

\- Calme-toi Monty ! Ce n'était qu'une petite blague inoffensive ! On va aller récupérer ton petit copain, t'inquiète pas.

Le gamin ne rentra même pas dans mon jeu, ce qui était très intelligent. Définitivement, ce type me plaisait, il en avait dans le crâne. En fait, il leva simplement les yeux au ciel, comprenant que je me moquais de lui et que je me fichais de ce qui pouvait arriver à Jasper. Alors il se détourna de moi et revint se concentrer sur la bataille qui faisait maintenant rage entre Clarke et Bellamy, soutenu par Murphy l'idiot de première. Il était question du bracelet. Faut-il l'enlever ou pas, bla bla bla…

Je baissais mon regard sur mon propre poignet nu et haussais les épaules en me détournant et en partant, décidant que c'était inintéressant. J'avais déjà enlevé mon bracelet la nuit dernière, quand tout le monde dormait.

XXXXX

Après être partie, j'avais exploré les environs du camp. C'était la nuit et je n'y voyais pas grand-chose, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque ni d'être repéré par la lumière d'un feu, ni de rester avec 99 adolescents meurtriers. Il me fallait m'éloigner du camp et du monde en général. Me trouver une planque. C'était ce que j'avais fait.

J'avais trouvé à une quinzaine de minutes de marche un endroit où dormir en toute sécurité. Deux arbres étaient allongés par terre, l'un à côté de l'autre, avec entre eux juste assez de place pour y glisser parallèlement mon corps. J'avais également ramené une épaisse branche d'arbre toute feuillue que j'avais placé dessus pour me cacher parfaitement. Ce n'était pas non plus l'idéal vu le peu de place que j'avais mais la nuit avait été bonne une fois mes nerfs apaisés. Personne ne pourrait me trouver ici.

A l'aube, je m'étais levé et avait quitté ma cachette, non sans grognements. _Je déteste le matin…_ Mon dos était bien évidemment raide, mais je m'en étais doutée. Il n'y avait pas non plus énormément de choix par ici. J'étais partie alors dans la forêt en quête d'un peu de nourriture. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais tenir encore longtemps avec juste de l'eau dans le ventre. A vrai dire, j'avais terriblement faim. Je suis sûre que j'aurais pu manger 5 repas à moi toute seule. A la place, je me retrouvais avec quelques baies et noisettes dans la poche.

C'est là que je les entendis. Les bruits de pas, le craquement des brindilles qui se brisaient, le souffle des feuilles qu'on frôlait. Quelqu'un était proche. Plusieurs quelqu'un en fait. Silencieusement, j'attrapais mon couteau de ma botte et m'avançait dans leur direction. Pourtant rapidement, je me détendis un peu. Je connaissais ces voix.

\- J'aurais ce bracelet, même si je dois lui couper la main. Disait Bellamy à Murphy alors que Wells et Clarke étaient un peu plus loin.

Je plissais les yeux et les suivis sans bruit, n'aimant pas particulièrement ce qui était annoncé. Bellamy pouvait être amusant, mais ça restait un con prêt à tout pour que le courant aille dans son sens. S'il était accompagné d'un con comme Murphy, je ne doutais pas que les deux s'auto alimenteraient en conneries. Sans aucun doute, ça finirait avec un mort. Eh bien, heureusement que Finn les suivait aussi, bien qu'un peu plus loin.

\- Hey, ralentissez !

La voix de Bellamy me ramena à la réalité, me faisant m'arrêter juste avant que je ne me révèle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui presse ? Continua-t-il. Tu ne survis pas à une lance à travers le cœur.

_Pas faux, mais faux !_ Je n'adhérais pas du tout à ses propos. Son intention était claire : il voulait créer un conflit. Preuve en était l'arme qu'il tenait à la main, ce que je ne fus pas la seule à remarquer.

\- Range ton arme Bellamy. Conseilla Wells en protégeant Blondie qui répondit sans prêter attention à leur conflit masculin du plus fort.

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas quelque chose à ce propos ? Intervint Murphy comme un petit chien de garde en poussant Wells.

\- Jasper a crié quand ils l'ont capturé. Si la lance avait touché son cœur, il serait mort sur le coup. Maintenant, on y va.

_Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent ici bas…_

\- Aussitôt que Clarke aura enlevé son bracelet, on pourra partir. Accepta Bellamy avec un sourire narquois.

\- Le seul moment où l'Arche me pensera morte, c'est si je suis morte. Dit Blondie avec hargne, sa tête juste en face de celle du grand garçon. Compris ?

\- Brave princesse ! Ironisa Bellamy.

Je pensais un instant qu'il allait se jeter sur la fille devant lui et réellement lui couper la main, mais Finn se décida enfin à intervenir. Il apparut d'entre les arbres et se posta près de la blonde.

\- Pourquoi tu ne trouverais pas ton propre surnom ?

\- Vous appelez ça un groupe de sauvetage ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi et je leur fis un sourire narquois en m'approchant doucement.

\- Sérieusement, c'est en vous battant que vous espérer sauver Jasper ? Parce qu'on peut vous entendre sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Pas très discret non ? Si vous continuez comme ça, vous devrez vous sauver vous-mêmes avant les autres. Me moquais-je avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Bellamy se renfrogna, en colère d'avoir oublié les Natifs, et Clarke eut étonnamment un sourire en coin, presque triomphante.

\- Bien, est-ce qu'on va rester toute la journée ici ?

\- Séparez-vous en groupe de deux pour couvrir plus de terrain. Décida Finn avant d'attraper Blondie. Clarke, tu viens avec moi. On reste à distance de voix, et si quelqu'un trouve quelque chose, il crie.

\- Très bien, grand chef. Wells, si tu veux bien me faire l'honneur de ta présence à mes côtés.

Je fis une révérence théâtrale qui le fit doucement sourire et lui fit signe de me suivre. Juste avant de partir, je me tournais vers les deux autres.

\- Oh ! Et Bellamy ? Range ce pistolet, tu ne fais peur à personne.

Je partis après un clin d'œil coquin.

XXXXX

\- Alors, dis-moi Wells. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Blondie pour qu'elle te déteste tant ?

\- J'ai tué son père.

Je levais les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Je l'analysais rapidement. Il n'avait pas frissonné, sa voix n'avait pas tremblée, et son regard était toujours concentré sur ce qui l'entourait.

\- Tu mens. Ce n'était pas toi.

Le garçon se tourna vers moi, les sourcils levés.

\- Ah bon ? Et comment tu pourrais savoir ça, hein ?

\- Tu es un bon garçon Wells. Souris-je doucement. Seul quelqu'un comme moi pourrait dire qu'il est responsable de la mort de quelqu'un, pire ! Du père de la fille qu'il aime, sans éprouver un minimum de culpabilité. Toi, ce que tu viens de faire, c'est réciter un mensonge dit de trop nombreuses fois. Alors, c'est ça ? Tu lui as dit que tu as tué son père mais c'est faux ?

Le garçon soupira lourdement avant de se retourner et de recommencer à marcher. Je lui emboitais le pas.

\- En fait, je ne lui ai jamais dit. Avoua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. J'ai été le seul à qui elle ait dit que son père voulait et allait révéler la faille de l'Arche, et peu après, son père s'est fait dériver. Elle a fait le lien logique. J'aurais pensé la même chose, à sa place.

\- Non. Contrais-je avec force. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps Wells, mais je sais que tu serais allé au fond des choses. Tu aurais recherché la vérité, quitte à être blessé. Comme je l'ai dit : tu es quelqu'un de bien.

\- Merci. Sourit-il, touché.

Je ne répondis rien, je gloussais juste de soulagement en voyant que nous arrivions à la rivière. A cet endroit, il y avait une cascade et un petit creux d'eau claire. Je m'y précipitais, assoiffée. Wells me rejoignit, et ensemble, nous bûmes assez pour étancher notre soif et apaiser notre gorge irritée. Je plongeais ma main dans ma poche et en sortis ce que j'avais cueillis plus tôt.

\- Tiens, c'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est toujours ça pour l'instant.

Je lui donnais la moitié et avalais rapidement l'autre. Cette fois-ci tout de même, il ne m'imita pas. Il resta simplement là à regarder les fruits avec un air peu sûr.

\- Hum…Tu es sûre que c'est comestible ?

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas encore morte, alors… Je rigole ! M'exclamais-je en éclatant de rire à sa tête apeurée. Oui, j'en suis sûr, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur les plantes terrestres et je n'ai pris que ceux dont j'étais sûre.

\- Bien…

Sur une dernière hésitation, il mit tout dans sa bouche et avala quasiment tout rond. Je me moquais en me relevant et en écoutant les bruits alentour. Rien. Personne n'était proche, et si les autres n'avaient pas encore appelés, c'est qu'ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé. Je fixais ensuite la rivière avec envie avant de hausser les épaules et de commencer à enlever mes bottes puis mon sweat et mon pantalon.

Wells écarquilla les yeux et se détourna, les joues rouges. Je gloussais.

\- Heu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais Emily ? S'inquiéta Wells.

\- Je vais me baigner et laver mes habits. Tu devrais faire comme moi, d'ailleurs. Pas que tu pues, mais… ça fait déjà deux jours.

\- Merci… Railla-t-il en me regardant un instant, hésitant. Et le serpent géant dont tu as parlé hier ?

\- C'était plus loin et il n'est pas apparu quand nous avons fait des remous en buvant. J'imagine qu'on peut se baigner tranquillement. Allez Wells, détends-toi un peu, et profite, je suis sûre que ça te fera un bien fou !

J'enlevais lentement mon débardeur, ne me laissant qu'en sous-vêtements, et lui souris, taquine, en remarquant qu'il regardait partout ailleurs de façon frénétique.

\- Allez Wells… Murmurais-je en attrapant sa main et en le tirant vers le bord. Si le serpent arrive, je te sauverais, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur.

\- Peur ? Moi ? Bégaya-t-il en essayant de garder son regard sur mon visage.

\- On pourrait croire…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et le tirais brusquement dans l'eau avec moi. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et j'éclatais de rire. C'était tellement amusant de le voir si tendu, si stressé, si innocent. Soudain, il m'attrapa par la taille et me jeta plus loin dans la rivière. Je ris plus fort en ressortant et l'éclaboussais.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? C'était une bonne idée non ?

Il marmonna un oui et je me moquais de sa mauvaise foi.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je dois avoir de l'eau dans les oreilles, j'ai du mal à entendre.

\- C'était une bonne idée. Répéta-t-il avec mauvais humeur.

\- Ah oui ? Le poussais-je en me rapprochant de lui.

\- Ouais… Ca fait du bien un peu de fraicheur.

Son sourire se crispa dès que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et me collais tout contre lui.

\- Je trouve ça agréable aussi… Ronronnais-je avec un sourire de prédateur. Juste toi et moi, collés et mouillés…

\- Oui, euh… On devrait peut-être repartir... tu sais, retrouver Jasper.

\- S'il-te-plait Wells, détends toi et profite juste…

Je serrais un instant ses épaules avant de laisser mes mains glisser sur son torse et sur son ventre musclé. En remontant, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, forçant le T-shirt à dévoiler le bas de ses abdos. Son renflement pouvait être aperçu à travers l'eau limpide. Je me mordis à nouveau les lèvres, mais cette fois-ci par anticipation. _Grrr, si sexy…_ Lentement, je remontais mon regard séducteur vers le sien. Il me regardait déjà fixement, tendu mais appréciateur.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire d'attraper mes hanches mais la voix de Clarke nous interrompit.

\- Wells, Bellamy ! Par ici, on a trouvé quelque chose !

Je fis la moue quand Wells s'éloigna soudainement de moi en reprenant contact avec la réalité. _Tant pis, ça sera pour plus tard…_ Il remonta immédiatement sur la berge et je lui suivis tout en restant dans l'eau.

\- Envoie-moi mes habits s'il-t-plait, je vais les laver rapidement. Tu devrais faire pareil.

\- Non… Non, ça va aller merci. Refusa-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je souris narquoisement en attrapant mes habits. C'était si facile de perturber toutes ses croyances. Il aimait Clarke, mais il me voulait. Son corps me voulait. Après avoir frotté rapidement mon T-shirt et mon pantalon dans l'eau, je sortis et remis le bas et mon sweat sec et très peu sale en attendant que mon débardeur sèche.

Après avoir enfilé mes bottes, je me retournai vers Wells qui m'attendait en silence.

\- Wells ! Où es-tu ?! Hurla à nouveau Blondie et je roulais des yeux.

\- Allez vient, sinon ta copine pourrait faire une syncope ! Gloussais-je en lui attrapant la main et en le tirant après moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ma copine… Bougonna-t-il en me suivant.

Nous retrouvâmes les autres près de la rivière un peu plus loin. Finn regardait une trace de sang au sol et Blondie tenait la paire de lunettes de Jasper et regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle. Quand elle nous vit arriver, elle soupira de soulagement avant de croiser les bras et de taper du pied.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu me répondre Wells, j'étais inquiète. Grinça-t-elle au noir tout en me jetant un regard de côté.

\- Eh bien, pour tout te dire, tu m'as coupé en plein milieu de ma première tentative de noyade. Répliquais-je tout à fait sérieusement.

Tous prirent en compte nos vêtements mouillés et me regardèrent avec hésitation, sans savoir quoi faire ni quoi répondre. Et là, Wells gloussa et m'enfonça son coude dans le ventre. Eh bien littéralement dans le sein gauche à cause de sa grande taille. Mais je veux dire : il a gloussé ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il en était capable !

\- Euh, ouais, non elle rigole. Rigola-t-il maladroitement. On avait pieds en fait.

Je roulais des yeux. Pourquoi détruisait-il chacun de mes délires comme ça ?!

\- Le sang est encore frais. Intervint Finn en se relevant.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il est vivant et qu'il n'est sans doute plus très loin. S'illumina Clarke.

Finn acquiesça et se mit à suivre les traces de sang. Je soupirais lourdement. Bien, on n'est pas prêt de sauver le gamin… Toutefois, je ne me plaignis pas et les suivis, m'éloignant plus ou moins d'eux dès que je voyais une plante intéressante. Pour la plupart, je les cueillais et les enfilais dans la grande poche de mon sweat pour pouvoir les étudier de façon plus approfondie une fois de retour au camp.

Les autres continuaient à faire un bruit inimaginable comme si nous n'étions pas dans une nature sauvage avec des gens certainement dangereux tout près. Chacun de leurs pas résonnait dans le sol à qui savait entendre et ces idiots n'étaient même pas capables d'arrêter de parler ! Bellamy était en train de retourner le cerveau du fils du chancelier, lui disant que Clarke ne le verrait pas tant qu'il ne ferait pas quelque chose de grand. Il était clairement en train de manipuler le pauvre Wells. En parallèle, j'étais obligé d'écouter les gémissements incessants de Murphy, qui ne faisait que se plaindre.

\- Hey, comment on sait qu'on est dans la bonne direction ?

\- On sait pas. SpaceWalker se prend pour un pisteur. Répondit avec dédain Bellamy.

\- C'est un fin limier. Compétence terrestre de quatrième année. Il est bon.

J'hochais la tête, en accord avec Wells. Sans savoir pourquoi, la remarque de Bellamy m'agaça. Pourquoi critiquait-il alors qu'il suivait Finn ? Nous pouvions toujours le suivre lui, s'il se croyait meilleur… Et je pouvais assurer que sur les 100 adolescents envoyés sur terre, il n'y avait pas meilleur pisteur que Finn.

\- Parlez plus bas, on est trop facile à repérer ! Claqua le concerné toujours accroupis au sol.

_Enfin quelqu'un de sensé, je commençais à désespérer !_ J'attrapais une jolie fleur violette en me souvenant qu'elle avait des propriétés apaisantes et la glissais dans ma poche en regardant attentivement Blondie et notre pisteur attitré se pencher sur de nouvelles gouttes de sang.

\- Tu vois… Murmura Bellamy en direction de Wells. Tu es invisible pour elle.

Je roulais des yeux à son ton dramatique et me plaçais entre les deux pour les séparer. Je me cramponnais au bras du noir et le regardais par-dessous mes cils.

\- Moi je te vois, Wells chéri. Le draguais-je de façon idiote.

Il sourit simplement, comprenant par mes actions que j'essayais de lui dire de ne pas prendre au sérieux les propos des garçons. Ils étaient idiots et ne valaient pas la peine qu'on s'attarde sur eux. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était créer le chaos et diviser pour mieux régner.

\- Urgh, s'il-te-plait Em ! Se moqua Bellamy. On se fiche de ce que tu penses. Tu es une salope, tout ce qu'on veut c'est te mettre dans notre lit et passer à autre chose.

Finn s'était relevé et le regardait avec colère alors que Wells était simplement choqué qu'il me dise ça. A leur plus grand désarroi, j'éclatais de rire et le poussais avec amusement.

\- Tu peux dire, mais tu as adoré me mettre dans ton lit !

\- Je crois que tu échanges les rôles ma chérie, c'est toi qui a forcé pendant des semaines pour me mettre dans ton lit.

\- Ca ne change rien, tu as adoré et tu es venue en redemander !

\- Je l'ai fait ! Acquiesça-t-il avec un grand sourire en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

Je me faufilais dessous et lui frappais les fesses en lui faisant signe de suivre Finn et Clarke qui s'était remis en marche après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Il leva les mains en gloussant avant d'attrapé Murphy et de le forcer à suivre. Une fois leur dos tourné, Wells me regarda avec dégoût et jugement.

\- Sérieusement, Emily ?

\- Roooh, chut Wells. Pas de jugements, il faut ce qu'il faut.

\- Comment ça « il faut ce qu'il f… »…

Je le coupais en faisant tourner à hauteur de visage un pistolet dans ma main. Plus précisément, le pistolet de Bellamy.

\- Tu sais t'en servir ? Le défiais-je.

Lentement, un sourire se forma sur son visage et il hocha la tête avec un regard appréciateur.

\- Comme quoi, le sexe sert à quelque chose finalement. Ricanais-je avec un mauvais sourire sur le visage.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Je voudrais dire un grand merci à _grimm-jen_ qui même inconsciemment, me motive par ses commentaires d'appréciation.**

* * *

\- Jasper… Murmura Clarke.

Nous avions entendu un gémissement et en suivant le son, nous étions arrivé à cette clairière ou trônait fièrement un unique arbre. Jasper y était attaché en hauteur, tout ensanglanté et la tête pendante dans le vide. S'il n'avait pas fait de bruit, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était déjà mort, mais non, le gamin était vivant. C'était un battant, décidais-je, il pourrait servir plus tard. _Eh bien, s'il ne souffre pas de Stress post-traumatique…_

\- Oh mon dieu, Jasper !

Blondie s'élança sans réfléchir et je roulais des yeux en la suivant (_encore une fois !_) avec les autres. C'était bien trop facile. Le garçon nous attendait, vivant, sur le seul arbre en plein milieu d'une putain de clairière ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Marmonna Murphy à côté de moi.

\- C'est clairement un piège et évidemment, nous y fonçons droit dedans sans prendre en compte l'avertissement clair ! Ironisais-je en regardant attentivement autour de moi pour essayer de voir du mouvement dans les arbres, que les Natifs semblaient apparemment adorer.

A peine avais-je finit ma phrase que le sol sous Clarke s'effondra. La blonde tomba en hurlant dans le trou qui s'était révélé et, étant la plus proche, s'accrocha à moi et… m'entraina avec elle, oui. J'allais mourir, empalée par les piques qui résidaient au fond du trou, à cause de cette idiote. _Bon sang, j'aurais du forcer un peu plus Wells à coucher avec moi !_

Instinctivement, ma main libre alla s'accrocher au rebord de la fosse à la dernière minute, nous arrêtant violemment. Son poids m'écartela et je grognais une injure qui aurait même choqué mon père.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu perdes du poids Blondie !

Elle cria seulement encore une fois en réponse et j'aurais roulé des yeux si je ne m'étais pas sentie comme si mes bras se déboitaient de mon corps. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle a mis dans son sac à dos ?!_

\- Clarke ! Emily !

\- Oh oui, prenez votre temps pour nous sortir de là surtout ! Grinçais-je avec humeur.

Je vis Bellamy, le plus proche et certainement le plus réactif, se jeter au bord et m'attraper le poignet pour me remonter.

\- Non ! Elle d'abord, je la remonte et vous l'attrapez ! Ordonnais-je en commençant déjà à bander mes muscles.

Il ne remit pas en question mon ordre, pas qu'il ait vraiment le choix, et me lâcha sans s'éloigner de trop. Il m'assurait pendant que Finn et Wells se tendaient au maximum pour pouvoir récupérer la blonde. Okay… Donc il fallait que je la remonte jusqu'à eux… Très simple ! _Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire…_ Me répétais-je pour me donner la motivation nécessaire et lentement et difficilement, je la remontais.

\- Clarke, accroche-toi, idiote ! M'énervais-je quand je sentis sa prise se relâcher une seconde. Et Murphy fait le guet putain !

Une fois suffisamment haute, je grognais quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre mes dents serrées mais heureusement, ils comprirent tous. Chacun s'étira à son maximum et bientôt, je fus libérée de son poids. Je soupirais de soulagement en agrippant le rebord avec ma deuxième main. Je jetais entre temps un coup d'œil en bas pour apercevoir des piques certainement très meurtriers et frissonnais. _Charmant…_

Dès que Clarke fut en sécurité, Bellamy et Finn m'attrapèrent et me hissèrent sur le sol ferme. Je m'étalais de tout mon long pour reprendre mon souffle et avec le peu de force qu'il me restait dans les bras, je me massais les bras pour aider la circulation du sang et en retrouvant le plein contrôle.

\- Urgh… Ronchonnais-je en me remettant debout après Clarke. La prochaine fois que tu veux faire un petit plongeon vers la mort Blondie, ça serait cool de me demander mon avis avant de m'entraîner avec toi…

\- Il faut qu'on le descende de là… Haleta-t-elle seulement en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, ses yeux rivées sur Jasper dans l'arbre.

\- Oh mais de rien, c'était un plaisir de sauver ta vie Clarke ! Ironisais-je.

Je fis un geste de la main pour plus de théâtralité, et remerciais plutôt les garçons.

\- Je vais grimper et couper les lianes. Décida Finn.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Mon ancien ami arrêta immédiatement Wells et lui dit de rester avec Clarke pour la protéger de Bellamy, et appela plutôt Murphy pour venir avec lui. Comme un toutou, ce dernier attendit la permission de son maître avant de le suivre jusqu'à l'arbre. Je reniflais de mépris mais gardais le silence, les yeux voyageant aux alentours pour détecter toute menace potentielle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda la voix de Bellamy.

\- C'est un cataplasme.

\- Médecine. Traduisit Wells. Mais pourquoi lui sauver la vie à part pour l'utiliser comme appât vivant ?

\- Peut-être que ce qu'ils essaient d'attraper préfère son repas vivant ? Proposa idiotement Bellamy.

\- Ouais, peut-être que ce qu'ils essaient d'attraper, c'est nous. Corrigea Finn.

\- C'est un piège. Réalisa enfin notre idiot de service me faisant rouler des yeux et m'engager dans la conversation.

\- Non, ça c'était le piège. Affirmais-je en montrant le trou dans le sol avant de pointer Jasper. Ca, c'est un avertissement qui prouve qu'ils sont plus forts que nous. A côté d'eux, nous ne sommes que des bambins qui apprennent seulement à marcher.

Bellamy voulut se moquer et certainement se vanter mais avant qu'aucun ne puisse sortir de sa bouche, un bruit attira mon attention.

\- Chut ! Claquais-je en levant la main et en me concentrant sur ce qui nous entourait, les yeux plissés. J'entends quelque chose. Ca frôle les herbes hautes là-bas…

Un grognement venant de la direction que je désignais retentit soudainement, affirmant mes propos.

\- Ca c'était quoi ? Couina Murphy en stoppant ce qu'il faisait, tout comme Finn.

\- Des Natifs ?

\- Evidemment pas. Réfutais-je immédiatement. Ca se déplace, faîtes attention.

Pendant un moment, je n'entendis plus rien, et puis Clarke hurla à Bellamy de sortir son pistolet pour tirer sur la panthère noire qui venait de se dévoiler. Et apparemment elle était affamée. Elle nous fonça droit dessus et Bellamy paniqua, ne trouvant pas son arme. Il ne pouvait pas nous sortir de là et j'eu peur un instant d'avoir fait une erreur en donnant l'arme à Wells. Pourtant il étonna tout le monde quand il commença à tirer sur l'animal plusieurs fois. La deuxième balle le toucha et la troisième le força au retrait.

Nous étions tous sur nos gardes, cherchant du regard son manteau noir dans les herbes hautes. Un grognement me fit me retourner pour le voir nous foncer dessus, à Bellamy et moi, mais Wells l'entendit aussi et tira à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il ne rata pas, et la panthère tomba à nos pieds sans vie. Le fils du chancelier continua à tirer des coups vides de balles, les yeux écarquillés, prit par l'adrénaline. Je m'avançais pour le rejoindre et lui arracher ce fichu pistolet, le cœur battant follement.

Un deuxième félin apparut quasiment tout de suite, bondissant en l'air directement sur Bellamy qui leva seulement les bras devant sa tête pour se protéger. Mon instinct prit à nouveau le dessus et je lui sautais dessus de toutes mes forces, faisant dériver son chemin. Bien évidemment, il se retourna sur moi et nous roulâmes plus loin alors que les autres hurlaient mon prénom. _Comme si je ne savais pas comment je m'appelais…_ La panthère prit le dessus et atterrit sur moi. Les griffes de ses pattes arrière s'enfoncèrent dans mes cuisses et je tentais alors de me protéger de sa gueule en priorité. Je savais que si elle m'attrapait, elle pourrait me tuer sans effort.

J'enfonçais donc mon avant-bras gauche sous sa gorge pour l'empêcher de prendre un morceau de moi et elle ressembla un instant à une hystérique à grogner sans arrêt, à claquer des mâchoires dans le vide et à baver partout. De l'autre main, je tentais d'agripper mon couteau dans ma botte mais cela lui laissa la voie libre pour me blesser. Et cette salope ne se fit pas prier ! Sa patte m'arracha à la fois le sweat et la peau de l'épaule gauche au coude. Je rugis de douleur et enfonçais violemment ma lame en plein dans sa carotide.

Un jet de sang m'éclaboussa et alla se mélanger avec la bave que l'animal m'avait envoyée au visage plus tôt. Et avant que je ne le comprenne, c'était fini. Il s'était écrasé sur moi de tout son poids, mort. Ca n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute. Quasiment immédiatement, Bellamy et Wells roulèrent le cadavre encore chaud loin de moi. Les griffes enfoncées dans mes cuisses s'en arrachèrent et je couinais. Ma vision devint floue mais je pouvais encore affirmer que Clarke se tenait devant moi à cause de ses cheveux blonds. Je savais qu'elle me parlait. Que tout le monde me parlait. Pourtant je n'entendais qu'un amas de sons inintelligibles.

Lentement, comme au ralenti, je me roulais sur le ventre… et régurgitais tout ce que j'avais pu manger depuis deux jours. C'est-à-dire de l'eau et encore de l'eau. Quand j'eu terminé, tout mes sens me revinrent. Les couleurs vives de la nature me piquèrent les yeux, les sons explosèrent dans mes oreilles et des odeurs désagréables s'infiltrèrent dans mon nez. Je sentis d'abord l'herbe fraiche mais ce fut bientôt remplacé par l'odeur métallique du sang et l'amertume de mon vomi.

Je grimaçais et m'y éjectais le plus loin possible avant de gémir de douleur alors que je me réceptionnais notamment sur mon bras gauche. La douleur rayonnait même sur mon avant-bras et je sentais le sang y dégouliner en petits ruisseaux, imbibant une grande partie de la manche de mon sweat.

\- Eurk ! Ronchonnais-je en essuyant ma bouche avec ma manche maintenant bordeaux. Je déteste vomir… Quelqu'un aurait de l'eau.

Une petite bouteille fut placée devant mes yeux. Je l'attrapais et nettoyais rapidement ma bouche, au mieux de ma capacité.

\- Merci… Marmonnais-je de façon floue en me relevant difficilement, prenant soin de ne m'appuyer que sur mon bon bras.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Clarke avec inquiétude en m'aidant.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une paire de bras m'entourait soudainement et me serrait contre un torse tonique. Celui de Finn au vu de son odeur.

\- Dieu merci, tu vas bien.

Aussi vite que c'était arrivé, il se recula et m'attrapa les épaules, me faisant grimacer une nouvelle fois. Il commença alors à me secouer tel un prunier. Je couinais de douleur. Mon sang coulait maintenant à flot de ma plaie pressée et ma tête se balança alors que le monde tournait et se mélangeait autour de moi.

\- Es-tu complètement folle Emily ?! Se déchaîna mon ancien ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit putain ?! Tu veux mourir ou juste me faire faire une crise cardiaque ?!

\- Finn, arrête ! Intervint Blondie juste avant que je ne perde conscience. Tu lui fais mal.

Il me lâche soudainement, prenant enfin connaissance de mes blessures.

\- Merde Em… Murmura-t-il avec horreur.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens Emily ? Interrogea à nouveau Clarke en s'interposant entre nous, coupant notre moment.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Réellement Emily ?! Je veux m'assurer que tu n'as pas de blessures qu'on ne peut pas voir.

\- Mon bras brûle et ma tête tourne. Avouais-je finalement. J'ai l'impression que tout va au ralenti et que les informations se mélangent dans ma tête.

\- Bien, tu as dû te taper la tête en tombant. Je vais vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de commotion cérébrale, d'accord ?

J'hochais la tête, n'ayant vraiment plus aucune force pour la combattre et m'appuyait un peu sur Finn qui avait enroulé son bras autour de moi pour me soutenir. La blonde tâtonna un instant à l'arrière de mon crâne.

\- Normalement, ça devrait être bon mais si tu sens que ton mal de tête ne s'arrange pas, revient me voir.

J'acquiesçais à nouveau en croisant cette fois-ci le regard de Bellamy.

\- C'était terriblement dangereux ce que tu as fait.

\- Et ça t'a sauvé la vie connard, alors ne te plains pas s'il-te-plait.

\- Ouais ouais… Merci Em. Réussit-il finalement à cracher avec un regard reconnaissant.

_Eh ben voilà, c'était pas si difficile à dire, non ?_

XXXXX

A peine avais-je lâché le filet qui nous avait permis de trainer les deux panthères que je me retournais déjà pour partir.

\- Hey ! Où est-ce que tu vas Emily ? M'appela Clarke en lâchant elle aussi son coin du filet.

\- A la rivière me laver et nettoyer mon bras.

\- Mais c'est la nuit ! Et tu vas infecter ta plaie, on en sait pas quel genre de microbes trainent dans cette eau. Attend au moins que je la bande !

\- Eh bien, je la désinfecterais avec mon clair-de-lune ! Répondis-je nonchalamment avec un signe de la main sans même m'arrêter.

Je perdis presque toute lumière dès que je m'introduisis dans la forêt mais heureusement, la lueur de la lune était cette nuit assez forte. Avec la perte de sang, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir rejoindre la rivière sans elle. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et de plusieurs trébuchements, j'atteignis enfin l'endroit où Wells et moi nous étions baignés plus tôt dans la journée. Je soupirais de soulagement. Mes bottes et mon jean se retrouvèrent rapidement plus loin par terre et j'enlevais d'un coup brusque mon sweat en retenant un cri de douleur.

Lorsque le flot de sang s'était atténué durant le voyage du retour, ma manche imbibée avait séché collée contre ma peau. Comme vous vous en doutez, des bouts de tissu déchiré s'étaient infiltrés dans mes plaies et avaient figé de cette manière là. En enlevant mon sweat, j'avais remis à vif ma blessure. _Vraiment très agréable…_

Sans trop d'hésitation, je retirais aussi mes sous-vêtements et prit tout avec moi en me glissant dans l'eau maintenant glaciale. Je grognais en sentant le courant frotter contre mon bras et me forçais à nettoyer rapidement mes habits. Je les posais délicatement sur la berge et me mis à frictionner minutieusement mon corps dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre toute saleté et toute odeur désagréable. En dernier, je grattais mon cuir chevelu sous l'eau en serrant les dents et en priant pour que la grande majorité des nœuds disparaisse.

XXXXX

Lincoln regardait la métisse se laver dans la rivière avec curiosité. Cette fille était étrange, avait-il décidé.

Alors qu'il la regardait, il ne voyait qu'une jolie fille nue dans une rivière. Sous le clair de lune, elle paraissait comme utopique, ses formes féminines révélées. Ses gestes étaient rapides mais gracieux. Ses longs cheveux bouclés et sombres comme la nuit dégoulinaient d'eau, trempant le haut de ses fesses qui ressortait de l'eau. Sa peau bronzée brillait sous la lueur des astres, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert très clair saisissant. Elle mordit ses lèvres pleines et roses et c'était la chose la plus sensuelle qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Mais il savait mieux. Il savait qu'il y avait tellement plus sous ce corps magnifiquement sculpté. Le jour où la navette des Skaikru était arrivée sur sa terre, il l'avait vu. Elle avait été la dernière à sortir. Elle ressemblait alors à un prédateur chassant une proie. Elle était clairement une tentatrice, trouvant son repos uniquement après avoir excité la foule et atteint son apogée. Si ce qu'il avait entendu était vrai, elle était également une meurtrière, et les muscles qui bougeaient sous sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements en étaient la preuve.

En réalité, Lincoln avait rapidement compris en les observant tous qu'elle n'avait ni attaches ni émotions comme les autres. Tous n'étaient que des jouets destinés à son amusement. Et elle adorait jouer.

XXXXX

\- Oh mon dieu Emily ! Grinça Wells en se retournant brusquement.

Je gloussais en finissant de sortir de la rivière. Il était tellement innocent que s'en était mignon.

\- Oh s'il-te-plait Wells ! Ne fait pas ta mijaurée ! Me moquais-je doucement. Tu devrais profiter du spectacle plutôt.

\- Je vais passer. Marmonna-t-il.

J'attrapais mes sous-vêtements et les mis lentement, le faisant se tortiller d'impatience, à mon plus grand contentement. J'enfilais mon pantalon encore mouillé et mes bottes, avant d'attraper ma bouteille de clair de lune.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider, s'il-te-plait ? Demandais-je d'une fausse voix timide.

Le garçon se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et s'approcha avec hésitation, essayant sans succès de ne pas regarder plus bas que mon visage. Je retins à peine un sourire narquois.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me nettoyer le bras avec le clair-de-lune ?

\- Hum… Oui, bien sûr.

\- Merci.

Je pris une gorgée du liquide pour me nettoyer la bouche avant de lui tendre en grimaçant. Je le vis hésiter mais finalement il m'imita et toussa durement. Je souris, à la fois moqueuse et appréciatrice. Eh bien… j'avais été pire la première fois et au moins, il avait eu les couilles de le faire.

Délicatement, il attrapa mon avant-bras et le leva légèrement. Il me jeta un coup d'œil pour être sûr alors j'attrapais un pan de son T-shirt à manche courte et hochais la tête. J'étais prête. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de siffler de douleur quand l'alcool toucha ma blessure et coula le long de mon bras.

Il s'arrêta rapidement, posa la bouteille par terre et enroula une bande de tissus autour de mon bras avec soin. Je me retrouvais à réellement apprécier sa présence silencieuse.

\- Ca ne semble pas être infecté. M'apprit-il après avoir terminé. Je te conseille de ne pas trop te servir de ce bras en attendant que ça cicatrise correctement et si ça continue à te piquer, va voir Clarke, elle est meilleure médecin que moi.

\- Je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien. Le complimentais-je doucement en le regardant par-dessous mes cils.

Il rougit légèrement en me remerciant. Je souris en remarquant qu'il commençait à se détendre autour de moi. _Bientôt…_ Il me tendit soudainement quelque chose qui brilla sous le clair de lune. Mon couteau !

\- Tiens, je l'ai récupéré sur le cadavre de la panthère que tu as tué avant que les autres ne le remarque et ne te le vole.

Je l'attrapais avec des yeux brillants et soupirais de contentement en sentant le cuir noir de son manche s'intégrer parfaitement à ma main. Les petites lianes vertes qui y étaient gravées brillaient sous la lumière de la lune, me faisant me rappeler un instant tout ce que j'avais vécu avec cette dague à la main. Lentement, je remontais mes yeux pour regarder le gentil garçon face à moi qui attendait ma réaction. Je lui fis un sourire lumineux.

\- Merci Wells, vraiment. Ca compte vraiment pour moi.

A vrai dire, je n'avais aucune envie de lui dire que j'avais tué les 5 gardes avec cette même dague. Il hocha la tête et je rangeais rapidement la lame dans son fourreau dans ma botte. Je remis ensuite mon débardeur, attrapais mon sweat encore mouillé et tirais Wells par la main jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au camp, où Bellamy mettait le chaos, Clarke s'occupait de Jasper avec Monty, et Finn m'attendait avec un morceau de panthère que je dévorais en quelques secondes.


End file.
